


Your Greatest Passion

by luciebell_writes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciebell_writes/pseuds/luciebell_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oswald Cobblepot finds himself cast off with nowhere to go, he seeks refuge with one of Mooney's dancers. Oswald and Josephina's alliance may become the strongest Gotham has ever seen; however her kindness may also come back to haunt her, causing Jo to choose whether she wants to help Gotham or join forces with its key players to take the city for herself. </p><p>Uploading this from my FanFiction.net page because I find it easier to post on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I'm posting this fic on here and although it's going to be pretty much the same as the version on Fanfiction.net, I'll probably make a few improvements along the way.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Good afternoon, Oswald," Jo greeted the umbrella guy with a warm smile as she had done every afternoon since he had taken up the position at Mooney's nightclub. Truth be told, it was no coincidence that Oswald always arrived at work at the same time as Jo. Because of thorough planning, he had been able to calculate the time that she arrived at work; therefore enabling him to greet Jo every day.

Josephina Carnell had been working for Fish Mooney for several years now; although she started off working as a cleaner before her sudden promotion to performer. She was a slender young woman with long ombre hair and the most beautiful green eyes that Oswald had gazed upon many times. Each night she'd take to the stage in exotic outfits and dance about the stage; sometimes singing a song as well as. The umbrella boy would often try to watch the shows – he loved the music, he loved the way the dancers moved about the stage. But most of all, Oswald Cobblepot loved the way that Jo seemed to look at him – kind yet somewhat alluring – whether that was her intention or not. After the entertainment had finished, Jo tended to go upstairs into a private room to further entertain an interested client. It didn't take Oswald long to realise what went on behind those doors and when he did, his fascination with her only grew. The thought of someone else alone with Jo often frustrated him and, on more than one occasion, Oswald found himself escorting her to the room and, if Fish didn't call for him, he'd wait outside in case something went wrong – or at least, that's what he insisted.

"Good afternoon, Josephina." Oswald replied, walking closely beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, Oswald."

"And how is your mother?" He asked, desperate to be as formal as possible around the young woman.

"She's also fine. I hope your mother is alright as well." Jo replied, taking off her jacket.

He smiled, "yes, she is very well. You look lovely today…n-not that you don't always look nice but…I rather like the dress that you're wearing."

Jo smiled politely; she didn't want to be rude but she needed to start preparing for the performance tonight.

Oswald could sense Jo's flaking interest in their conversation. He wanted her to stay and talk for him a little while longer because he liked hearing her; the soft accent she bore was gentle on his ears. Not to mention the fact that he enjoyed looking at her.

To keep Josephina around for a few minutes more, Oswald decided to play a risky card. "Terrible business with the Wayne murders, isn't it?"

Jo nodded, her face serious. "Definitely, that poor boy. Although, they arrested Mario Pepper so quickly…too quickly if you ask me. I just hope they haven't got the wrong man."

Oswald thought for a moment, "what if I was to tell you that Mario Pepper was framed?"

"…Who would do that?" She asked quietly; although, deep down, she had a good idea as to who was behind the cover-up.

He turned his head, gesturing towards Fish who was sat in the other room. "I believe that two detectives are also involved." He whispered, "although Fish is certainly behind this."

Knowing of the danger that they were both under for possessing this knowledge, Jo placed a hand on Oswald's shoulder. "You can't tell anyone else about this, alright? Especially not the authorities."

"Why ever not?" Oswald frowned, confused; he already had reported his findings to the MCU earlier that day. And Jo just couldn't help but feel sick as she recognised the all-too familiar look of a dead man. Oswald was going to die. It was common knowledge that Fish Mooney didn't tolerate thieves or snitches.

Why was Jo looking at him like that?

"Oswald…" She blinked back the tears forming in her green eyes; how could she tell him that he was about to be murdered? Instead, Jo softly kissed his cheek before disappearing into the dressing room.

Despite feeling confused by Jo's sudden behaviour, Oswald was too pleased to register the underlying feelings – she had just kissed him after all. It had been a small gesture, but a kiss nonetheless.

* * *

An hour later, Jo and the other girls were practising their routine onstage when Fish asked them to momentarily leave the stage. "A young man is coming in for an audition." She explained, sending the dancers on their way. "Jo, can I speak with you a minute, darling?"

She nodded, feeling a tightening in her chest. Did Fish know? She noticed Oswald lingering at the back of the room, watching her; so he was still alive but…did Fish know that she knew about the Mario Pepper setup?

"What is it, Ms. Mooney?"

"Take a seat next to me." Fish patted the empty chair and shooed Oswald away. Without hesitation, Jo sat down on the chair and forced a smile; although she kept silent. "I've grown quite fond of you, Jo. You're a sweet girl…" she tilted her head to the side. "You'd never lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not, Ms. Mooney. I'm very grateful to you." Jo insisted, glancing over at Oswald who continued to stare longingly at her.

"I've been told that the authorities are aware of something I did. My good friend Detective Bullock seems to think that someone here snitched." Fish lowered her voice, "I need you to use your charm to find out which one of these lowlifes ratted me out."

Jo nodded in acceptance; although she knew that Fish could've already been aware of what she knew. Of what Oswald did. Did Jo really have it in her to rat such a sweet man out? Even if keeping silent could've cost her her life…

Again, she glanced over at Oswald before lowering her voice. "…Please forgive me, I-I already know who the snitch is."

Fish raised an eyebrow, both angry that she hadn't informed her earlier and impressed at how the performer already held the information she wanted.

"Oswald, Ms. Mooney…he did it." Jo mumbled under her breath, anxiously avoiding Oswald and Fish's gaze.

Unbelievably, Fish seemed to instantly believe Jo's words and cupped her face in her hands. "I knew I could trust you, dear. I promise to remember this."

"What are you going to do, Ms. Mooney?" Jo asked quietly; although she knew full well what was about to happen. What poor Oswald's fate was.

"I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself with such details, darling." Fish smiled and pointed to the door. "You may leave now. I'll see you later."

Jo nodded gratefully and stood up, unable to look back at Oswald as she left the room. However, she made sure to stand outside the door, listening to the grave conversation that was about to follow.

Fish then beckoned Oswald over; he shuffled over, seemingly unaware of Jo's betrayal and his boss' awareness. "You're like a son to me. You know that, Oswald?"

Oswald smiled, "I feel that way also, Ms. Mooney."

Fish's smile faltered and she shook her head. "Which is why I don't understand. After all I've done for you…you betray me."

"I…I don't know what you mean." Oswald stammered, realising the seriousness of Fish and Jo's conversation.

"It was you. You snitched to the MCU."

Jo hung her head, waiting for Oswald to plead for forgiveness – or for him to turn the tables and pin the blame on her instead – he did neither. Or rather, he didn't get the chance. She heard the crash of a chair as Fish swung it at Oswald, knocking him to the ground. Peeking round the corner of the door, Jo clearly saw Fish beating Oswald with a baseball bat, his cries of pain horribly loud.

Of course she felt guilty; this was only the start of Oswald's painful journey but, as she'd learned in Gotham, everyone had to look out for themselves. The city was a constant battlefield. And for a woman like Josephina, protection was necessary at all times – securing that was her main priority. Hence why she was so easily able to turn Oswald over to Fish: her job provided money and safety.

Which was essential for every citizen of Gotham, especially at times like these.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald lie awake, staring at the ceiling that had been adorned with newspaper clippings regarding the city he called home. The past 24 hours had certainly been quite…strenuous for Oswald to say the least and now he found himself alone in a rented trailer, waiting for the right time to return to Gotham. He had many questions spinning around in his mind; like why Fish was able to so easily toss him aside, and why Detective Gordon had chosen to spare his life. Then he thought of Josephina. He knew it was her that had told Fish of his earlier action of snitching to the MCU. He knew how scared the beautiful dancer must have been to help sentence him to death at the hands of the two detectives. However, Oswald just wished that Jo would've shown him one last act of devotion before he was taken away. She'd stood there, frozen, as he was dragged from Mooney's nightclub yet she hadn't shed a single tear. Oh how Oswald wished Jo had ran desperately to his side, pleading with Fish and Falcone to spare his life. She'd cry for him and perhaps even bestow one last tender kiss before letting the hulking men drag her love away forever. Such an ending would've made Oswald's pain all worthwhile.

But Jo was scared; that much was evident. She couldn't have intervened otherwise her own life would've also been over, Oswald completely understood that.

However, for now, he'd have to settle with that single kiss on the cheek that she'd given him that afternoon. Although it didn't matter; as soon as Oswald made his return to Gotham as a leader, Josephina's soft kisses would be regular. She'd be his partner, his lover.

* * *

However, since Oswald's death, Jo had felt little remorse for her part in the murder. While she knew that a kind-hearted man had stared down a gun barrel because of her, her reasons were easily-justifiable. Upon learning of his death, Detectives Montoya and Allen had been leading the investigation; thoroughly sifting through any valuable information they could gather. When it was her turn to be interrogated, Jo couldn't help but panic as she entered the grey room and took her seat across from the two detectives.

"Miss Carnell, is it?" Montoya asked, looking over the young woman.

"That's right…good afternoon." She smiled warmly yet avoided any eye contact, thinking over what Fish had told her to say should the detectives ask her about Oswald's snitching.

"You worked with Oswald Cobblepot at Mooney's nightclub correct?" Montoya immediately fired the first question, noticing Jo's unease with the situation. "Did you know him very well?"

"Not really, no. We spoke often but only basic chatter, you know, how's your mother, what're you doing at the weekend…stuff like that."

"And what about Fish Mooney, what's your relationship with her?" Allen said, leaning back in his chair as Jo shifted uncomfortably in hers.

"Ms. Mooney is like a mother to me." Jo stated, her face suddenly deadly serious – it was as if she'd rehearsed everything she was about to say. "She's like a mother to every one of her employees. She loves us all dearly. You don't think she could've had Oswald taken away, do you?"

After she had played her cards right, and shed a crocodile tear or two over Oswald, Josephina strolled out of the interrogation office and headed for the door. However, the performer was stopped by Gordon and Bullock on her way out.

"What can I do for the two of you?"

Harvey chuckled, taking her innocent question as a hidden innuendo. "I don't know, you tell—"

Jim nudged Harvey, silencing him quickly. "We're just inquiring as to what you told the Detectives in there."

"You mean, you want to know what I know?" Jo shrugged, "can't help you Jim."

"…You know who I am." Cautiously, Jim looked over at Harvey, then back to the young woman.

"I do."

"Listen sweetheart, you can quit playing games with us." Harvey interjected, sensing that Jo knew everything.

Jo glanced around her and lowered her voice. "Yes, okay? I know what the two of you did…"

"Cobblepot's murder wasn't down to us. I had no choice." Jim attempted to explain, fearing what the performer would do with this information. It could certainly benefit her if she turned the two detectives in.

After a moment of processing what had just been said, Jo raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about Mario Pepper. About the frame job."

The two detectives exchanged grim looks; they had just unwittingly told the young woman about their part in Oswald's murder – well, Jim's part.

"You killed Oswald? So he's actually dead then…" Jo thought for a moment; was this really such a bad thing? Sure, two detectives that were supposed to protect the city had already aided in the killing of two of Fish Mooney's enemies but, on the other hand, this clarification would be very beneficial for Fish – and Jo herself. With Oswald well and truly gone because of her snitching, Jo could continue her journey into Fish's inner circle – thus gaining further protection for when her boss took over from Falcone. It was going to happen soon, and it truly was inevitable. Even if Josephina had a feeling that she'd somewhat miss Oswald.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot arrived in Gotham the following day. Stepping off the city bus, he realised that crime and debauchery surrounded him. But still, it was home.

Within one hour, he'd already so carelessly silenced a man from turning him over to Fish; although Oswald knew that there were more people that he had to watch out for. And a certain woman whose loyalties he'd have to test. While he was fascinated by Jo, infatuated with her even, Oswald knew that her faithfulness was…unclear at best. Therefore a house call was just what she needed, even if it was extremely risky.

That night, Oswald waited outside Mooney's Nightclub, tucked away in the darkest shadows like some predator stalking his one true prey. The rain trickled down from the grey sky calmly, as if to ease the day's tensions and wash away the city's sins – ready for the next day. Its delicate sound was almost soothing to Oswald; as if he could remember his previous occupation as Fish's umbrella boy.

After half an hour, the performers left the club – either alone or with Fish's men – however, Oswald could still make out the familiar, slender silhouette of Josephina's body. She was just standing there; seemingly lost in her own deep thoughts.

_Perhaps she regrets what she did. She misses me…_

But before Oswald could make a move, he heard the loud cackles of two other dancers emerge from inside the club. "Oh I wish I had an umbrella right about now…" One of the women said, holding her hand out as if she could catch the raindrops.

"We could use that umbrella boy about now, am I right?" The taller girl laughed again, obviously finding amusement in her own words. Oswald believed her name was Angel; a tall red-headed dancer with a habit of gossiping and bitching.

The other dancer, Kitty, joined in, making fun of Oswald also. "I bet you're relieved that Fish's umbrella guy has been bumped off, Jo." She took a puff of her cigarette, "he always gave me the creeps."

"I wouldn't say relieved. He was a sweet guy." Jo replied, straightening her skirt.

"But he totally had a thing for you. He was so…clingy and desperate around you."

"Shut up, Kitty. He did not." Shaking her head in amusement, Jo let out a wry laugh. "Oswald just wanted a friend and I was nice enough to talk to him every now and then."

"Um, have you been in a coma for the last few years? Jo, he'd _always_ wait for you to arrive every day just so he could talk to you." Kitty insisted, her hand on her hip.

"And stare at your…beautiful features…" Angel smirked and snatched the cigarette from Kitty, taking a long drag before continuing. "One time I caught him outside the private rooms. He was, ahem, listening to you and some rich guy going at it. And when I confronted him about it he freaked out. Bless him it was pathetic."

"I'm sure that dirty pervert Gilzean and every other one of Fish's men has done that at least once. Give it a rest guys, jeez." Jo ran a hand through her long ombre hair, tired of her two friends' meaningless chatter. "Besides, like you said, he's dead now so why are we wasting our time going on about Oswald Cobblepot?"

Oswald watched as Jo said that without a care; like it was some simple, trivial fact that everyone knew about, but nobody was interested in. His fears were real – Jo was drifting away from him already. And the two dancers laughing away with her were a significant reason behind this; although Fish Mooney was the key component behind the strange new way that Jo was acting.

With a furrowed brow, Oswald watched as Angel left and Kitty linked her arm in Jo's before strolling down the street with her. "Are you sure you're okay? If you liked him, I won't judge."

Jo let out a chuckle, "Kitty, I did not like Oswald. He was nice but we were never more than friends…no, acquaintances."

"Alright, alright." Kitty grinned, "you need a rich guy anyway, someone with power. How about Don Falcone?" She laughed and Jo just couldn't resist allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

Then she thought of what Fish had told her, her plans to take the city from the old man's hands. "Not for long though…" Jo muttered under her breath, making sure that Kitty couldn't hear her.

Still lurking in the shadows, Oswald followed the two women back to their apartment block; his eyes locked on the carless way in which they strolled down the dimly-lit streets of Gotham. The whole time, he wished that he could be in Kitty's position – with Josephina's arm linked in his and her smile only for him. He'd tell her jokes, anecdotes and she'd laugh softly and listen intently to every word; the hem of her skirt riding a little above the knee because of the gentle breeze while her long hair tumbled freely down her shoulders.

When they reached their home, Oswald could hear the two women exchange their goodnights. It pleased him that they lived in separate apartments; this way, it'd be far easier for Oswald to catch Jo on her own. And since he couldn't bear to wait, tonight would be the night.

* * *

After a short wait, Oswald headed up the stairs and jimmied open the lock on Josephina's apartment window, slipping in as quietly as he could, although his bum leg made this more difficult than he'd expected. He heard no sound of movement so knew that the inhabitant was indeed asleep. Wandering around the room, Oswald admired the clean and modest way in which she lived; a small television, basic kitchen appliances and a small sofa that could probably seat only two individuals. Perfect. The performer seemed to leave all of the entertaining at work, clearly not having a lot of spare time to have guests over.

One of her corsets had been left on the sofa and Oswald just couldn't help but pick it up to admire the genius stitching, the way the material perfectly fitted around Jo's chest – hugging her figure. Despite himself, he brought the item to his face and inhaled the familiar scent of her perfume, his senses overwhelmed. Oswald was certainly home.

"Who's there…!" A voice spoke from the other side of the room; although they sounded firm, there was unmistakeably an inch of fear too. However, this voice distinctly belonged to Jo – how could he forget such a soft tone? Even if it was now full of anger and fear. Oswald heard a gun click and turned around towards the bedroom door, facing Jo directly.

For a moment she just stood there, frozen and stunned, before dropping her weapon in shock. "…Oswald? Y-You're dead…"

With a smile, Oswald held out his arms and bowed to her. "I'm right here, Josephina. I'm alive and home."


	3. Chapter 3

"No…you can't be here. Jim Gordon shot you. He told me himself. You are dead." Jo couldn't stop shaking her head; insisting that Oswald was now just a figment of her imagination. Or some curse, come to haunt her for turning him in. Any explanation seemed possible but the truth: he was dead.

_This is what I get for snitching on him. For having him put down._

"I'm very much alive and well." Oswald tilted his head to the side." I thought that you'd be happier to see me, Josephina." He smiled, waiting for Jo to break out in overjoyed tears and run to him in an embrace, just like in the movies. However she did nothing of the sort.

Instead Jo frowned and pointed towards the door. "It's late Oswald, you should leave."

"B-But I have nowhere to go…" He said glumly; feeling like this beautiful woman had just shot him down. "Please, Josephina. You're the closest thing I have to a-a friend."

"I can't do that Oswald." She sighed, moving towards the door so he'd get the hint. "Fish would kill me if she found out that I know that you're alive. Although this would be after she'd murdered you – for real – for being a snitch."

"I'd never let that happen. I can give you a companionship, I can protect you."

"You can hardly protect yourself, Oswald." Jo scoffed, tiring of his persistence. It was the bum leg that had given away his presence in her apartment in the first place, although Oswald had thought that he was being utterly silent in his snooping. "No, I want you gone."

Oswald hobbled over to the other side of the room, backing Jo against the door. "Companionship, friendship, an alliance…call it what you will."

"If you don't leave, I will call the police. Or Fish." She hissed, staring him down. "I've heard all about you…"

"No no you misunderstand, I mean you no harm, Josephina." Oswald insisted, feeling hurt with her coldness. "You shouldn't listen to rumours. People can be so cruel, I just want to help you…" He reached out to stroke her cheek but, on instinct, Jo immediately turned her head away in disgust – both because of the gesture, and because the man before her smelt of sewage from his recent swimming trip.

"I don't want your damn help..!" She snapped, pushing him backwards with both of her hands. "If I get tangled up in all this, my life will be at risk! My family could end up in danger! So no, Oswald, I'm not getting involved in whatever stupid plan you have."

While this new side to Jo startled him, Oswald had to admit that he liked it. He liked her sweet nature but this rough, defensive woman before him also seemed very attractive in his eyes. In fact, it was like she was stronger than she appeared.

Knowing that Jo wasn't quite ready to yield to him, Oswald backed off and decided to leave his offer of a partnership to one side for the time being. But there was still an issue that she had to help him with.

"…Please can I stay?"

* * *

In the end, Jo found herself giving Oswald her sofa; making sure to lock her bedroom door and slide the chair under the handle just to be safe. She knew he could be a very sweet guy but, after what Angel and Kitty had said – and the strange behaviour she'd just witnessed – the dancer didn't want to take any chances.

Speaking of her friends, would she tell them about Oswald's reappearance? And what about Fish? Jo couldn't afford to lose her job – or worse – because of the supposedly-dead umbrella guy who had a habit of snitching. Even letting him stay for the one night was risky enough; Kitty could see him leave in the morning or Oswald himself could waltz back up to Fish Mooney and declare his 'friendship' with her. With Oswald around, there were just too many dangers.

Unless she finished him off for good.

That would certainly prove her loyalty to Fish; potentially aiding Jo's ascend up the ladder of her boss' unit, as well as securing her own protection. And she'd be free of this alleged stalker of hers.

Climbing out of bed, Jo picked up her gun and slipped out of her bedroom, carefully approaching Oswald who slept peacefully on her sofa. She found a pocket noise beside him; clearly he too was prepared. Deciding that shooting him would attract too much suspicion – even in Gotham – Jo picked up his knife and flicked the blade open, pointing it at his chest. Oswald stirred a little but he didn't wake; he certainly was tired from the last few eventful days. She took a deep breath and prepared to end him once and for all. But she couldn't do it.

_What the hell is wrong with me? I need to get this over with and this is the perfect opportunity to do so._

Again, Jo raised the pocket knife and aimed in the right place to kill him. It was no use: she just wasn't a killer.

But Oswald was.

His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists, pulling the dancer closer to him while an eerie grin spread from ear to ear. "I knew you were too good to be true. Too nice to harm me, Josephina." Grinning, he took the knife from Jo's hand and held it to her throat. "The way I see it, I'm the more powerful being. Or at least, I will be. Your friend did say that you needed a lover with power…" He moved the blade into contact with her skin, although he didn't use enough force to break through.

Jo knew she wasn't strong enough to fight Oswald for the blade, nor was she in a position to easily get away – despite his bum leg. Besides, from what she'd seen so far, he could be very unpredictable to say the least. This was the man who idiotically snitched on Fish and Falcone to the MCU after all, despite the obvious consequences. However, what Jo did know was that, if what her friends had said about him was true, Oswald would crumble if she did.

So Jo decided to force a few tears. "…You're scaring me." She watched his face change as she began to cry. "Y-You said that you wouldn't hurt me."

And with those words, Oswald did indeed lower the knife and set it down, seemingly shocked with himself for threatening to hurt Jo.

"I-I'm so sorry, Josephina. Please don't cry." Carefully, he pulled her onto the sofa with him, cradling her in his arms.

Although her crocodile tears were still falling, Jo felt sick at the supposedly comforting gesture but knew that she had to comply for the time being – or at least until he went back to sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon and instead Oswald guided Jo onto his lap while he petted her hair like she was some stray cat. Jo would be washing her hair as soon as Oswald left, that much was certain.

"I sincerely apologise for my behaviour. I-I sometimes get a little carried away. Please forgive me, Josephina."

"S'alright." Jo mumbled in reply, not willing to suck up to the man that just held a knife to her throat anytime soon – or ever, in fact. She wasn't just going to go weak at the knees for Oswald after he had just threatened her. Nor did he deserve her forgiveness just yet.

He gently turned her around to face him. "I care very much for you. I've seen the way other men treat you…you have to make sure that they're happy but they don't care about your feelings. Not like I do. I...I would gladly accept death if it meant keeping you safe. Anything you wanted, I'd make sure that you had."

While Oswald continued to give her the creeps, Jo couldn't help but somewhat agree with what he was saying. It was true that, as a performer, men only saw her as a piece of meat and that, since Oswald had started working as Fish's umbrella guy, he had been the only one to ask her how she was feeling every day. Nobody had done that for a long time. Not since her fiancé had died.

Oswald noticed the sadness in Jo's green eyes and pulled her closer, murmuring in her ear. "I'm going to become someone in this city sooner or later, you'll see. They will all see."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jo woke up on the sofa next to Oswald, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

_How the hell did this happen?_

Carefully, she prised herself away from him and clambered to her feet, stretching her arms. Sleeping on the sofa was always bad for causing muscle cramps - never mind when it was with another person – and a clingy person at that. Speaking of Oswald, Jo turned around and found that he was still deep in sleep so snuck away to get dressed.

Oswald heard the bedroom door close and opened his eyes. Poor naïve Josephina; she had assumed him to be sleeping. Although he wished that they could've lied together like that for a little while longer, his arms around her like she was his and his alone.

But it didn't matter because when Oswald reached the top, with all the power in his hands, there would be plenty of time to lounge around together.

Jo stepped into the shower, letting the cold water run down her body, cleansing her skin of Oswald's grimy touch. While she had to admit that it was nice to wake up next to someone who had not paid her money for the night, it unnerved her to have this should-be dead man in her apartment. Especially when it was apparently common knowledge that he had a thing for her – and the most bizarre ways of displaying this affection. She heard a shuffle from her bedroom so quickly stepped out of the shower, concealing her body with a towel.

"Oswald, what are you doing?" Jo asked, swinging open the bedroom door to find Oswald sitting on the edge of her bed. When he saw the young women in a towel his face flushed pink, although he didn't avert his eyes. Jo didn't care; many men had seen the same sight before after all.

Her attention was turned what was in Oswald's hands; the dress she had worn the day he had informed her of Mario Pepper's false arrest. Jo recalled how he had complimented her that morning. Clearly, he liked the dress.

"I think you should wear this today, Josephina." He mumbled an excuse, getting to his feet while holding out the baby blue dress to her.

"I can't Oswald, I have to work. Which means you have to go." Jo sighed and found herself pointing towards the door again. "I've got to work my day job so I can't babysit you."

"A day job? Where do you work?"

"My family's coffee shop." She replied starkly, still clutching her towel to her chest.

"How convenient! I'm in need of a job, are your family hiring? I…I could wash dishes or cook or serve drinks…"

Jo shook her head, "My mom gets enough help, thank you." She pushed him out of the bedroom, already running late.

"I could purchase the coffee beans…" Oswald said from the other side of the door, sounding more desperate by the minute. Jo sighed and began to change into her white blouse and skirt; feeling ready to kick her self-proclaimed lodger to the curb after just the one night. "I could promote the café to people passing by?"

Swinging open the bedroom door, Jo revealed an irritated frown as she again pointed to the front door. "Oswald, you need to go now. I said one night and I meant it."

"B-But…Josephina I am unemployed and homeless." Oswald protested, while taking in the sight of Jo in a freshly-pressed shirt, looking very conservative compared to her usual appearance.

"Why don't you go back to your mom, Oswald? I'm sure that she'd be relieved to know that you're alive."

"Mother and I didn't exactly leave things on good terms. She probably thinks I've run off with some whore."

"Well, she's not wrong. You are in _my_ apartment after all." Jo laughed, finding humour in her occupation.

However Oswald refused to listen to these jokes. "You're no whore, Josephina. I won't accept that."

"Oswald, what's your game?" Her face bore an intrigued smirk as she slowly walked closer to Oswald, watching him closely. While he got on Jo's nerves, his reasons for his fixation with her did interest her to an extent. After all, nobody had ever shown this much determination in pursuing her.

"M-My…what…?"

"Don't play it cute. What do you want from me?"

Oswald sucked in a breath; Jo's face was inches from his, she was evidently unafraid of him. He could smell her perfume: lavender, he was certain. In fact, Josephina was close enough to touch. It would've been so easy just to grab her waist and pull her into his embrace, stealing a kiss or two in the process. However, Oswald had a feeling that the performer could be just as unpredictable as him. So he backed off and allowed Jo to walk towards the kitchen cupboard. No protest, no fight.

"Would you like anything for breakfast?" Jo sighed, deciding that she should at least feed the pathetic Oswald before kicking him out. "I'm afraid I don't have a lot of food in at the moment. So it's either toast, fruit or I can try and fry some bacon?"

As Jo stood over the busted-up stove, frying his breakfast, Oswald couldn't stop admiring her. She was like a trophy that he was going to work for; eventually winning her after his toiling had ended. Oswald just couldn't stop imagining their future before their present had even begun. After work, Jo would be here waiting for him, with a meal on the table and a smile on her face. She'd kiss him on the cheek as he'd come through the front door, only bestowing such affection on Oswald; although the real tender moments would be spent in the bedroom...

"Oswald, are you paying attention to me?" Jo set the plate down in front of Oswald, waiting for him to respond to everything she'd been saying during his trance.

"This all looks very good, thank you Josephina."

"I can't have you leaving on an empty stomach. Wouldn't want to anger your mom." She tilted her head to the side with a smile; noticing how surprised Oswald seemed when Jo mentioned his mother. Was she actually going to kick him to the curb? "Don't mistake this act of kindness as anything more than me feeding you before you venture out into the cold streets of Gotham."

That confirmed it. Oswald watched as Jo picked up her purse and slipped into a jacket, not even sitting down to join him for breakfast; which Oswald wasted no time in finishing due to his lack of nutrition during his ordeal. Although this did create a significant amount of mess.

"You're like a child." Jo sighed and rubbed her handkerchief against his face, cleaning up the remainder of his breakfast. "Didn't your mother ever teach you basic table manners?" Despite her irritation at having to clean the face of a man significantly older than her, Jo couldn't help but smile at how childlike her self-proclaimed lodger could be; even if he also gave off an aura of instability. In an odd way, Oswald was kind of…cute.

As for Oswald, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there. Again, this was another perfect opportunity to do so; Josephina was within reach and she was actually behaving rather affectionate towards him. However, before Oswald could make his move, Jo moved away in order to clean up the remainder of his mess.

Once the dishes had been put away, Jo was finally able to make another attempt at leaving. And since Oswald had decided against pushing his luck in an attempt to stay in her apartment for a few days more, he allowed her to leave without a fuss. "Have a good day." Oswald called after her, his smile widening when Jo looked his way; smiling herself for a split second.

Despite her coldness towards him, Oswald knew that he was making progress with Josephina. While she was quite an indifferent woman, she clearly had a strong moral compass and a good heart – something which he especially loved about her. She was a tough woman but Oswald was determined to break into her head, to persuade her into being his partner in all this.

However, for now, Oswald would need to prove his worth. He'd need to find a suitable job; somewhere where he could be close to Falcone but also close to Josephina. It had to be somewhere influential and local – thus giving him good reason to stay with her.

* * *

Jo had to admit that she'd never been happier to go to work. The fact that a snitch had come back from a death sentence with the intention of being her lodger put her in a very difficult position; Oswald could be very irritable and if Fish were to find out about her part in all this, Jo would also be in a significant amount of danger – as would her mother.

It was evident that the only way out was to rid herself of Oswald but in order to do so, Jo would need to find someone that she could trust. An ally.

As if on cue, Detectives Gordon and Bullock entered the café, watching her intently. Of course she remembered them from the previous day; although they were just two men within the ever-growing list of corrupt cops in Gotham.

Jo rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to hide. "Mom, some cops are here. I don't know if they wanna talk to you or…"

"Actually, Ms Carnell, we'd prefer to have a little chat with you." Harvey said, suddenly standing behind her.

"What has my Josephina been up to?" Jo's mother, Nora watched the two men closely, standing beside Jo protectively. "She's a very good girl, I can vouch for that."

It didn't take long for the two detectives to realise that Nora was unaware of her daughter's other job at Fish Mooney's Nightclub. Jo forced a smile, "I know for a fact that I've done nothing illegal. So whatever it is you want to say gentleman, I think you can do it here."

"If that's the case, I'll go and sort out these orders." Nora waved a few papers their way. "But if either of you upset my daughter, then you'll have me to answer to." She pointed her pencil at Harvey, then Jim as if to threaten them, before scurrying back out of the kitchen to serve her customers.

"It's rude to barge in here uninvited, you know. I have to work to make a living." Jo's smile fell and she folded her arms across her chest. "What do you want?"

"Standard procedure. We're checking up on you, to make sure that you're not in any danger." Detective Gordon explained, making sure that no other staff was within earshot.

"Oh, so that's police talk for we're making sure that you've not ratted us out to higher authority." Jo smirked, seeing right through their façade.

"So what if it is?" Detective Bullock asked carelessly. "You either answer the question now or you come down to the station for a chat."

"Harvey!" Jim could've hit his partner there and then; trying to pick a fight with someone so close to Fish was a dangerous game. Especially when she seemed so self-aware.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have other things to think about. Not whether or not I should report you to those nice detectives…Montoya and Allen I believe their names were."

"For someone who spends a lot of time on her knees you sure like to backchat don't you." Harvey argued; unlike Jim, he wasn't afraid to challenge the performer.

Jo rolled her eyes, growing tired of her quick fire repartee with Harvey Bullock. "I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to tell anyone what I know."

"And why's that? You seem like a teacher's pet. The type that loves causing trouble." Detective Bullock insisted, watching Jo's movements closely.

She furrowed her brow and pointed to her mother. "She's why. If I get involved in all this shit with Falcone and Fish and you two corrupt cops then I'll be putting her in danger." Jo hissed, running a hand through her long ombre hair. "The only way to survive in Gotham is to see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil. In short, I'm turning a blind eye to everything, even though it's killing me. If not for me, then for my mom. I've seen the damage that knowing too much can cause; I'm not prepared to lose anyone else that I care about."

Then Nora returned, and with it so did the young woman's smile. It was as if, in her mother's presence, Jo's smile was an automatic action. "Can I help you gentlemen with anything else?"

The two of them got the hint, thankfully. "Thanks for your help, Ms Carnell." Jim said as Harvey headed for the door, still wary of Jo's mom who was giving them both a suspicious look. Detective Gordon followed Bullock outside, looking back at Jo one last time – at the look she'd had in her eyes the whole time. She was genuinely scared. And people living in fear were often the most unpredictable. The most dangerous under pressure.

Although he had been unsure as to why Josephina Carnell had been so jumpy during their talk, it all became clear to Jim later that evening when a certain someone paid him a house call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to gradually upload the chapters of this fic directly from Fanfiction.net but I'm hoping to soon have this caught up with the version on there (which now has 30+ chapters.)  
> For now, please enjoy this chapter - and please leave a review if you have the time.

"Hello James, old friend."

Jim couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, he was the only one aware of his inability to pull the trigger on Oswald but he had specifically warned the umbrella boy to stay away from Gotham. So why was he standing there in his doorway, with that stupid, smug smile on his pale face? Why now?

After insisting on seeing him out, Detective Gordon wasted no time in getting some answers.

"Gotham is my home." Oswald stammered as Jim pushed him against the wall. "I…I came back to protect someone. Someone I care deeply about. Because, as I said, there will be chaos in due time."

At first, Jim had assumed this someone to be Oswald's mother. Gertrud hadn't mentioned a significant other of Oswald's to them, nor did he seem like the type to have a girl waiting for him at home. Well, technically he still didn't.

However, it didn't take him too long to do the math. In fact, the identity Oswald's protégée seemed so blindingly obvious after the nervous way she'd acted just hours before. "Josephina Carnell. She's your ally." Jim breathed, unable to believe that the seemingly timid girl who had preached the importance of turning a blind eye to all of Gotham's crimes just earlier that day, was in cahoots with Oswald Cobblepot. Or perhaps, they were even closer than that.

"You're very smart, Detective Gordon. I know I can trust you, so please trust me too." Oswald stammered, shivering in the cold Gotham night. "Falcone will soon fall and his rivals will start a war over this city - our home is in danger."

* * *

Whilst Oswald was bargaining with Jim Gordon, Jo found herself working her usual shift at Fish Mooney's; although things were far from normal for the performer now. Oswald was alive. Fish had ordered him dead yet Detective Gordon had failed to do so. And now he was living with her. So where did this leave Josephina?

Her evening job provided her with significant income, as well as the safety net she needed for when Falcone was finally pushed out of the picture. While she didn't necessarily trust Fish, Jo did like her character; she was a strong and powerful woman who always stood her ground and took action when needed. Jo saw Fish Mooney as her role model in a sense – she was exactly who the young woman aspired to be. A woman with enough power to withstand the storm that was approaching. Someone who was able to frighten the living daylights out of people while still maintaining an aura of elegance. That was exactly who Jo wanted to be.

She thought of what Oswald had said to her; how he'd promised her protection and a beneficial alliance. Could she really trust him to do everything that he'd said? And if he did hold up his end of the bargain, what would Oswald want from her in return. If Jo had learnt anything from her years of toiling, it had been that nothing is free. Everything has a price. So what was Oswald's?

"Hey Jo, Fish wants a word before we open." Kitty entered the dressing room and began to change into her costume for the evening. She noticed the way her friend seemed to be in another world; hardly paying any attention to what was going on around her. "…You okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Jo forced a smile and stood up from the dressing table, quickly fixing her hair into a tight ponytail.

Kitty shrugged, "you tell me. You haven't been the same since that creep Penguin kicked the bucket."

"He's not a Penguin, or a creep." Jo mumbled, subconsciously standing up for the man she'd thrown out of her home. Or at least, she assumed that he'd followed her orders and left; although it really wouldn't have surprised Jo if she found him in her apartment after work. If there was one thing that Oswald was, he was misunderstood. She hated herself for thinking of Oswald, but Jo just couldn't stop remembering how helpless he'd been. "Did Fish tell you why she wanted to talk to me?"

Again, Kitty shrugged; applying her makeup in thick layers of bright colours. "Just that she needed to talk to you."

_What if she knows?_

Jo just couldn't get the possibility out of her mind as she headed through to the bar. Fish could know all about Oswald, about her involvement in putting him up for the night. And if she did, what was she going to do about it? What would Fish regard to be suitable punishment for such betrayal?

"Jo, darling. Please take a seat." Fish gestured for Butch to pull out a chair so the performer could join her at the table. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you, Ms. Mooney."

"Polite as always." She smiled from Jo to Butch, behaving in an uncharacteristically friendly manner. "Although I must say that you've not been yourself recently. Has all of this nasty business with Oswald upset you?"

"Of course not, Ms. Mooney. I understand that whatever happened to Oswald had to be done." Jo straightened up, deciding to play the teacher's pet. "In this damned city, it's difficult to know who you can trust. You trusted Oswald and he betrayed you. People who betray those who have done so much to help them deserve punishment."

A smile spread on Fish's face upon hearing Jo's honest words. She was indeed the perfect girl for the job. Much like her, Jo was strong and so determined to make it somewhere amongst the city of weak, idiotic people.

"You remind me so much of myself, Jo. You want to be influential like me, don't you?"

"Of course, Ms. Mooney. You really do have power around here." Jo wasn't going to lie; she really did want what Fish had. Should she be in a similar position to her boss, Jo knew that her mother would have enough money to pay off her debt as well as the guarantee of a safe and long life. She just wished that her father could've still been alive to share in this prospect. And her fiancé.

"How far are you willing to go? How much do you want to be someone in this city?"

Jo leaned forward, lowering her voice. "I'll do whatever it takes."

Fish chuckled, feeling a shiver up her spine at the usually quiet girl's seriousness. She'd been right all along; Jo really was different to the other performers – she would be useful in due time.

Life had thrown her a bad hand and Jo was now ready to fight back. She was prepared to do anything to secure the protection of those she cared about.

"Could you get close to Maroni for me? He's certainly a troublesome opponent and I want to know exactly what he's up to." Fish smirked and took a sip of wine. "I plan to have another girl working on Falcone but you seem like the type that that idiot Maroni would trust. For now, I just need you to get inside his unit and tell me exactly what you find out."

"You don't want him to take Falcone's throne first. That's more than reasonable. I'll gladly help you." Jo smiled, deciding to use her innocent charm to her advantage. "Only if you can grant me a favour in return…"

"What do you have in mind? Money? A promotion?"

"Protection." Jo's tone became serious. "All I want is the guaranteed safety of my mother, Ms. Mooney. When the shit hits the fan I want your word that my mom and I will be untouched."

Fish seemed surprised by the request but she agreed all the same. "You're a good girl, Jo. I'm sure that your mother is very proud."

"Hm..." _Not if she finds out what I've been up to..._

* * *

When Jo got home late that night, she wasn't too surprised to find Oswald sat on the sofa. He hadn't seemed willing to leave and, in a way, Jo was happy that he hadn't gone home. Upon seeing her in the doorway, Oswald stumbled to his feet and hobbled over to greet her properly; however, as he got nearer, Jo's expression dropped.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, gesturing towards the suit Oswald was now wearing.

"I found it in your closet. Since you clearly don't need it, I figured that—"

"That was my fiancé's suit. Oswald, you're going to have to change."

"Is it really necessary that I—"

"Oswald, you either change or leave." Jo snapped back, noticing an unfamiliar set of white clothes that had been folded on the sofa. "They're yours I assume?"

"Oh yes, I have good news." Oswald insisted while removing the blazer. "I have found myself a job. I'm a dishwasher at Bamonte's. And better still, I have already caught Don Maroni's attention."

Jo's interest was suddenly captured by the name and she found herself listening to Oswald's smug ramblings, interested in finding out what kind of character Maroni was; although she already had a good idea. However, Jo wasn't prepared to inform Oswald of her upcoming mission to spy on Don Maroni for Fish. Not yet anyway.

She turned her back to Oswald so he could resume changing in remote privacy; having to change back into his work clothes since he currently had very few options when it came to clothing.

"We can go out tomorrow to buy a suit if you'd like." She suggested, taking pity on Oswald's situation. "Can't have you running around in rags now can we?"

"Josephina, where is your fiancé?" Oswald asked curiously, glancing over a photograph of the performer with a young man which stood on the mantle. He was tall with light-coloured hair and had his arm over Jo's shoulder protectively – it didn't take a genius to figure out who he was.

"He's dead." Jo stated rather matter-of-factly. "He got himself tangled up in…an incident, and he was killed because of it. Charlie was a good guy but he could be so reckless, so stupid." She looked at the photo that Oswald had fixed his gaze onto; he couldn't stop staring at the joyful smile which Jo had in place just because this man, this Charlie, was by her side. They had been in love, it was painfully evident. And from the way Jo had reacted to Oswald wearing her fiancé's suit, she certainly still held this love for him – dead or not.

"He always knew how to make me smile, even if I didn't feel like smiling. Even now, I just want to laugh." Jo gently stroked Charlie's suit which was now in her arms; tracing the perfect stitching with her index finger, recalling how perfect her late-fiancé had looked in it.

"Did you love him, Josephina?" Oswald asked meekly, fearing the worst for his future with the young woman before him.

She didn't even have to think of the answer. "Yes, I suppose I did. Charlie was my first love."

Oswald frowned; how could he pursue Jo further if she was still upset over her fiancé's death?

"Could you ever love anybody like that again?" He tried to slip his hand into Jo's, desperate to be close to her – Oswald needed to know that he had a chance. If not…well, he didn't know what he'd do if she refused him.

Jo pulled her hand away and hung her head. "I don't know, Oswald."

"Josephina, I promise I'll protect you." Oswald insisted, grovelling for the performer's affection, her attention. "Once I get Maroni to trust me, you and I will have it all. Money, power…love. I'll never let you go, and I'll never leave you alone."

_Damn, he knows exactly what to say…_

Jo watched Oswald carefully, observing the gentle way in which he dealt with her. He intrigued her; how could someone scare her yet make her feel so safe at the same time like he did? While he made her feel uncomfortable, Oswald also made Jo feel something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Carefully, Oswald moved closer to her again; it was like Jo was some wild animal that needed to be approached with caution before she could be tamed. And Oswald loved it.

He touched her shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "It will be alright. I promise you, Josephina."

"Oswald…I can't do this. I hardly know you and I don't reciprocate whatever feelings you have for me, I'm sorry." Jo knew she was kidding herself but trusting Oswald was too dangerous. Fish was finally starting to appreciate Jo's abilities and so everything would crumble around her if her affiliation with him got out. "You're a sweet guy but…"

His grasp on the performer's shoulder tightened with her spurning of his advances; a slight chuckle escaped his lips, amused by the irony in her words. "You refuse me because you don't know me? Well what about the men you have sex with for money…do you know them, hm? Do they offer you riches and security as I have? No, they don't. You're cruel because you're so saddened about being alone yet when I promise to give you the comfort you need you shoot me down." Again, Oswald laughed. "The truth is, you don't know what you want, Josephina. I know you better than you know yourself."

This side to Oswald really got to her. He made her tremble in fear but, at the same time, he was able to draw Jo in even more. Although she denied any feelings for him, Jo was hooked. She wanted him almost as much as he did her. She just needed some assistance in admitting this. "Well…if you think you know me, prove it. Give me what I want."

Oswald smirked and moved his head closer to Jo's before pushing his lips against hers – softly at first, but then he sped up his pace, becoming hungrier as each second passed. Getting lost in her embrace, Oswald pushed Jo up against the wall, leaning into her warmth while ignoring the strain on his bum leg.

Within a short amount of time, Jo found that Oswald's hand was trailing up her thigh, nearing the hem of her skirt. She stopped, breaking their kiss by gently pushing him away. "That's enough for tonight."

Despite his desperation to continue, Oswald decided to accept her wishes and moved aside, still breathless from their passionate encounter.

"Thank you though. Maybe I did need a bit of comfort." Jo smiled and placed a soft kiss on Oswald's cheek; officially cooling down the heat in the room.

"…Does this mean that you'll accept my offer?"

Jo thought for a moment before she nodded. "Yes, I will. Although you'll still be sleeping in here, and you can't tell anybody else about me…about us. Do you understand, Oswald?"

Of course he was disappointed but this was evidently the start of something great. Jo and he were partners; whether or not that was in the romantic sense as well as the working one was still unclear but for now, Oswald would settle with whatever status Jo desired. After all, it wouldn't be long before he was in her bed. His mother had always told him that patience was a virtue and, in this case, it certainly did appear to be true. Oswald just had to let Jo take control of the pace and soon she'd be all his.

It would just take time. And Oswald was willing to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning, Jo awoke to the sound of Oswald moving around her apartment; his bum leg evidently dragging behind him. She had no idea what her housemate was up to and, frankly, it was too early for her to care. So instead of investigating the situation, Jo turned over in an attempt to fall back into a deep sleep. However, her eyes snapped open when she heard a familiar laugh from the front room, and she jumped out of bed quickly, throwing on her dressing gown before rushing out of the bedroom.

"Good morning dear." Oswald smiled at Jo from the sofa but her face dropped at the sight of their guest.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, cautiously watching the way her mother and Oswald were laughing together. It was bad enough that Nora had chosen today of all days to visit – what with her job to spy on Maroni starting within the next few hours – but the fact that she and Oswald were chatting away like old friends was just bizarre. Their relationship was supposed to be a secret but now her mother, who was possibly the biggest gossiper that she knew, was aware of her involvement with Oswald.

"Can't a mother visit her only child without having her motives questioned?" Nora smiled and stood up. "Anyway, where on earth have you been hiding this one, Josephina? You never told me you were courting again and I feel quite offended. Especially since Paolo is such a lovely gentleman."

Jo raised an eyebrow at Oswald. _Paolo? What is he trying to pull?_

"I must disagree, Mrs Carnell, for it is Josephina who is lovely." Oswald looked Jo dead in the eye, an unnerving smile in place. "I'm truly lucky to have met her."

However, Oswald's attempt at being romantic didn't sway Jo at all and she remained unresponsive; hardly batting an eyelid at his corny words.

"Don't just stand there looking gormless Josephina, give your boyfriend a hug..!" Nora exclaimed, encouraging Oswald to go over to her. He did as he was told. Well, he was hardly going to complain.

Rolling her eyes, Jo joined Oswald in the middle of the room and allowed him to wrap his arms around her protectively – if only to please her mother.

When they were locked in an embrace, Jo stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Oswald's ear with urgency. "I bet you're loving this."

Smirking smugly, Oswald pulled her in even closer. "Of course." He murmured whilst inhaling her scent, storing the memory away for later. The moment was truly momentous; Oswald had gained the approval of the only person whom he knew held authority over Josephina – thus giving him further access into his lover's life. Regardless of whether or not she wanted this.

"The two of you make such a handsome couple. If only your father was here to see this, Josephina. He'd be so happy." Clasping her hands together in joy, Nora approached the 'happy' couple with a smile of her own. "You've got to join me for lunch sometime. I could invite every family friend and we could make a day of it."

"Mom, I think you're getting a bit carried away…" Jo said while breaking free from Oswald's iron grip, feeling more and more out of place. She just wanted to get to work with her mission from Fish, not drink tea with those close to her alongside a man she'd just met who was supposedly her soulmate.

"Oh Paolo, is my daughter always this much of a kill joy?" Nora sighed, still staring at Oswald like he was the most important person in the room. "I'm just so happy to know that she'll be taken care of. Thank you, dear."

Oswald smiled, taking Jo's hand in his. "Of course I will, Mrs Carnell. Josephina means a lot to me and I promise to keep her safe."

"Well, I'll have to leave you two lovebirds to it. Coffees don't make themselves, sadly." She laughed and made her way to the door. "I'll see you soon, alright Josephina?"

"Yes, mother. Thanks for dropping by." Jo kept her smile in place until her mother had left and closed the door behind her. Then she spun her body around to face Oswald. "What the hell was that?!"

"Well I could hardly leave your mother standing outside the apartment, could I? She's a very nice woman, like you…"

Jo frowned, "are you forgetting the fact that you're supposed to be dead?" She hissed, clearly stressed with the whole situation. "Oswald you can't run around playing my boyfriend because Fish will eventually find you – whether you call yourself Paolo or not."

"B-But Josephina, we agreed that…"

"We agreed to keep all this between us a secret, Oswald." Jo interrupted, counter-arguing him.

"True. However, what is the point in being in a loving relationship if you can't express your love for the other in public?"

He really was testing her patience at this point. "Oh, so if I barged my way into your home and declared myself to be your lover to your mother, you'd be okay with that?"

Oswald's eyes widened and a grin crept across his pale face. "Actually, I very much like that idea."

Jo rolled her eyes, nodding towards the clock. "I thought you had a job. I bet Maroni doesn't appreciate slackers." Jo decided that now was as good a time as ever to start worming her way into the mob boss' unit. "By the way, are there any other job vacancies at Bamonte's?"

"I should imagine so. Can I ask why?"

Jo thought for a moment; could she trust Oswald enough to tell him of Fish's orders? No, of course not. "Money's tight at the moment and I could do with some extra work to keep me busy. Besides, it'll be nice to work alongside you again."

That really did make Oswald smile. "T-That's good news. I'm certain Maroni will hire you; I can put in a good word."

"I can't wait."

Oswald chuckled, "oh believe me, today will be quite eventful."

* * *

After changing out of her nightgown, Jo was ready to start her side job at Bamonte's; although nobody would be aware that it was just an excuse to spy on Sal Maroni for Fish. She entered the restaurant with her arm linked in Oswald's and, even though Jo would've never admitted it, the pair did look like a lovely couple; with Oswald dressed in his work uniform and Jo wearing a skirt that hugged her figure perfectly. Despite being fairly taller and older than his lover, Oswald did indeed compliment her elegant aura and Jo made him look somewhat respectable.

"Good morning, Mr. Carbone." Oswald greeted a tall, dark-haired man with a grin; however the man in question seemed unfazed by the dishwasher's politeness and ignored him altogether. "Is Don Maroni around?"

"Why do you want to know?" He replied huffily, whilst making sure that the restaurant was prepared for the day ahead.

"Well, my lover—"

Jo stopped Oswald right there. "I was wondering if there were any jobs available, Mr. Carbone?" She smiled, "I'll do anything. I just really want to work; especially at a reputable business such as this."

"Now that's what I like to hear. An honest girl looking to work." Maroni appeared from the other end of the restaurant, strolling over to where Jo and Oswald stood. "Paolo, is this beautiful young lady with you?"

"Yes, Don Maroni. She and I are in a courtship."

"Good friends." Jo corrected him, attempting to silence Oswald with her sharp glare. Well, she didn't want her…whatever Oswald was to her, shooting his mouth off about their relationship.

Maroni looked from Oswald to Jo and chuckled. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"…Charlie. Charlie Brandt." _Well if Oswald can have an alias then I want one too. Although I wish I could've thought of a better name…_

"So Charlie, what do you think you could do around here?" The mob boss asked, shooing Oswald to the kitchen with a wave of his hand.

"I'm a fast learner, so anything. I have previously worked in a few clubs and restaurants although I left for a more interesting scene, if you get me." Jo winked with a smirk, causing Maroni to grin in amusement. This girl, Charlie, was certainly a source of entertainment. Despite the fact that he'd only just met her, the mob boss had a feeling that she would come in handy.

"For now you can be our lovely waitress, Charlie." He said, a hand on her shoulder. "Although don't be surprised if you get a quick promotion. I have a feeling I'm goin' to take a liking to you."

"Well I'm hardly going to argue with that, boss." Jo saluted him before heading through to the kitchen, a smug smile in place. She'd been in the building for, what, 10 minutes? And yet Maroni had already warmed to her charms so easily. At this rate, she'd climb her way up to Gilzean's level in no time.

However, Jo's quick rush of luck almost ran out before her mission had even begun.

Later that day, a group of men burst into the restaurant, brandishing guns and the determination of robbing the place.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" One of the men announced as another fired a shot into the ceiling to further announce their presence. As if the screaming customers hadn't already realised what was going on…

After the second gunshot, most of the patrons had already vacated the scene; fleeing in a panic as more gunshots rang out.

Jo knew that she had to do something; surely this would gain her the promotion she desired as well as Maroni's easy trust. However, she knew the risks of attempting to fight these men – for one thing, they could have powerful connections. Or even be hitmen sent by Fish for all that she knew.

Without thinking, Jo pulled out her own gun from the holster on her thigh, pointing it at one of the robbers. "Get the hell out..!" She shouted; wondering if she really was going to pull the trigger if he refused – which he obviously would.

The man wasted no time in retaliating by hitting Jo hard in the face with his own gun, knocking her into one of the tables. "Get back in the kitchen and make us some coffees sweetheart – to go. We're in a bit of a hurry."

"I mean it, I'll shoot you if you don't leave now!" Jo shouted, insistent on carrying out the deed even though she'd never killed anyone before; nor had the thought ever crossed her mind – well, apart from the other night when Oswald returned.

He chuckled and moved to stand over Jo, a cruel grin on his face. "Look, you better stay outta this…otherwise you'll be next." The man replied, before quickly turning around to shoot the manager, who was desperately attempting to call for help.

Upon instinct, Jo clambered to her feet and fired a bullet into the gunman's leg; sending him flailing to the ground, clutching his leg in agony. "You bitch!"

The other men ran back out to the front of the building, carrying bags of money while still waving their guns around. They took one look at their associate with a bullet in his leg, Jo still stood over him, gun in hand and the other three men fled the restaurant in their car – leaving his life in Jo's hands.

"You don't wanna do this. Don't do this. I-It wasn't my idea…some guy offered us the cash is we robbed this place." He insisted, his voice suddenly weak. "Please, I ain't even with those guys."

Just then, another car pulled up outside the restaurant carrying Don Maroni's closest men, including Frankie Carbone. They entered the restaurant with their own guns in hand and saw Jo standing over the robber, gun still aimed at his head.

"Well Charlie, you gonna pull the trigger or not?" Frankie asked impatiently, curiously watching her expression and the way her finger stayed firmly on the trigger, although she had yet to fire – clearly considering her options.

Deciding to secure her own life, Jo did the only thing she could. She didn't want to of course but it was either her or him. With a heavy heart, the young woman fired the second bullet into the robber's skull; her heart thudding wildly because of what she had just done.

Frankie and the other three men beckoned Jo to follow them round to the back, wasting no time in checking the storage room for Maroni's cash – which was indeed all gone.

"They got the money, Frankie." One of the men stated, staring in shock at the sight before them: two men lay across the table after suffering bullets to the heads of their own. The smell of blood was horrendous to say the least but Jo knew she had to keep a straight face; she was wanting to get close within Maroni's mob unit after all – this was going to become the norm eventually.

"I got eyes, don't I?" Frankie replied curtly, heading through to the kitchen to see if anything – or anyone – had been left behind. Jo and the other men followed, weapons still in hand and it didn't take long for all of them to notice the bloody footprints that trailed across the kitchen tiles, leading to the freezer.

Cautiously, Frankie followed said footprints, holding his gun high just in case. Extending his arm out, he swung open the freezer door – and was stunned to find a stuttering Oswald curled up inside, clutching one of the money bags to his chest.

"Ah-Oh..! O-Oh, thank goodness you're here! They…they had guns…a-and…and Lou was hit in the stomach. I-Is he-?"

"Forget about Lou. Who did this?" Frankie demanded, lowering his weapon to stare Oswald dead in his terrified blue eyes.

"T-They had masks…I…I couldn't see." He stammered in response, still sat in the freezer as if he was waiting for permission to step out to safety. Jo stood back, watching the pathetic way in which he was huddled inside; still hugging the sack. "I managed to hide this bag, but they got the rest. I…I'm sorry…I—"

Frankie held his hand up to silence the evidently scared dishwasher. "Hey, relax kid. Save it for the boss." He then turned around to face Jo, whose face was now beginning to swell slightly because of the struggle with the gunman whom she had murdered. "You too, Charlie. Don Maroni's gonna want to talk to you as well."

Oswald looked over at Jo, concerned. He could tell that she'd engaged in a fight with one of the men; her face was cut and bruised and her shirt covered in blood – and this really did worry him. Could she have been seriously hurt in the crossfire? What if she'd have been shot? Oswald couldn't help but feel to blame, however he couldn't own up to his part in the robbery, nor could he start behaving like a guilty party. So he simply climbed out of the freezer and handed the money over to Frankie – waiting until the men were out of the room before bombarding his partner with questions.

"A-Are you alright? Did those men hurt you, Josephina?" Oswald reached out a hand to gently trace the bruising under her eye from where the gun had come into contact with her face.

"I'm fine, Oswald. Really I am." Jo sighed and brushed his hand away; although she didn't let go of it – instead slipping her hand into Oswald's. "I just wish that I could've done something to save the manager. I-If I'd have shot that guy straightaway then Lou would still be alive."

"Oh I wouldn't trouble yourself with such matters, it wasn't your fault." Oswald murmured softly, using Jo's anxiety and guilt from the ordeal to his advantage. "I really am glad that you're alright. If those men had harmed you in any way I—"

Jo gave his hand a light squeeze, calming him down. "What about you? You seemed rather shaken; although it was very brave of you to hide with the money like that. I'm actually proud of you." She smiled, still holding his hand.

"Hey Paolo, Charlie, get in here! We need to clean this place up." Frankie called to them from the front of the restaurant.

"Coming, Mr. Carbone..!" Jo shouted back, slipping away from Oswald; however he grabbed her wrist desperately.

Oswald's eyes lit up and he could hardly contain his pride. "You're proud of me? Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, of course. Keep these heroics up and I might just fall for you." She smiled, only half joking. If anything, Jo wanted more reasons to be with Oswald – she did like him, after all. She just needed to be able to justify herself before fully committing.

Although it was inevitable that Oswald would gain her trust in due time.


	7. Chapter 7

When Jo arrived at Mooney's nightclub that evening, Fish raised an eyebrow at the bruising on the performer's face – interested to know exactly how she had sustained such an injury.

"Some men robbed Bamonte's today. I tried to stop one and…this happened." She gestured to her face as she explained how the incident went down.

"Did they get away with Maroni's money?"

Jo hesitated telling Fish; but then again, if she knew of Jo's abilities, her chances of becoming the most valuable asset would surely be increased. "All but one. I shot the guy who attacked me."

While Jo had said those words with such carelessness, she really was kidding herself. Shooting the gunman in cold blood had really affected her in a negative way; Jo wasn't a killer. Or at least, she hadn't planned to be. It had to be done to save her own skin but still Jo couldn't stop thinking of how her mother would react should she ever learn of her daughter's involvement with the mob.

However the words that Jo had struggled to say delighted Fish.

Although before she could praise her apprentice, Detectives Gordon and Bullock entered the club with the intention of sharing a long conversation with Fish – thus Jo was sent away momentarily and their conversation was put on hold.

Interested as to why two GCPD detectives were hanging around the nightclub, Jo decided to tuck herself behind the door; listening intently.

While she didn't understand the context of much of what was being said, just knowing what was going on around her was satisfying enough. However, it was easy enough to pick up on the fact that the recent murders of the councilmen was the reason for their sudden visit.

Then Fish said something that really did catch Jo's attention: "I always have a Plan B..."

Was her boss referring to her? Did she really hold Jo in such high regard? The possibilities seemed endless - new and exciting. Although her hopes would soon be knocked down a few pegs.

* * *

"Hey, you been eavesdropping?" Harvey asked on his way out, noticing that Jo was curled up by the door.

"No." She replied curtly, getting slowly used to lying.

Harvey let out a short laugh to indicate that he knew she was lying. Truth be told, Jo had never been good at lying; her father had always been able to see right through her, as had Charlie.

"What the hell happened to your face? You walk into a door or somethin'?"

"Wow, you're quite the charmer." Jo glared at the detective, carefully getting back to her feet – still slightly sore from her fight with the intruder at Bamonte's earlier that day. "If you must know I got into a fight. You should see the other guy."

"Heh, does he have two black eyes?"

"Something like that…" Well, she could hardly tell a detective that she'd shot a man dead.

"You know, you can report this? You look in a pretty bad way." The detective folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, watching Jo's mannerisms carefully.

Jo shook her head. "I don't want any trouble." She shrugged, "I'll just put some ice on it later. It'll be fine."

"You sure? Listen, I know you probably don't think much of me but if you're having domestic issues you really should report them."

"There's no domestic issue, Detective. And if there was ever one, the guy would be straight out on his ass." Looking up, Jo realised that Harvey was still observing her. "What? Have you never seen a female before?"

Harvey grinned, deciding to test Jo's humour. "Not one with such a big mouth, no."

Despite her frustration at the day she'd had, Jo decided to take his stab at making her laugh with good humour and let out a slight chuckle of her own. "You should be getting back to work, Detective Bullock. Those dead councilmen aren't going to track down their own killer." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Although, if you ask me, the motive is political."

"Harvey, I think we're finished here…" Jim called from the back room, walking out to find Harvey and Jo huddled together down the corridor like a pair of naughty schoolchildren. Furthermore, Detective Gordon really needed to speak with the performer regarding Oswald's inconvenient reappearance – and her apparent involvement with him. "Good evening, Miss Carnell."

"Detective Gordon." Jo smiled, sensing that he was frustrated with her: did he know that Oswald was back? Did Detective Bullock?

Knowing that he would be unable to mention Oswald's reappearance around his partner, Jim decided to leave the matter alone for the time being. "We need to get back to the precinct, Essen will want filling in on our progress."

"I thought we were gonna stick around for the show, Jim." Harvey joked, playfully nudging his partner in the arm. However, Jim didn't appreciate Harvey's attempts at making the situation light-hearted and his facial expression hardly changed. "I'll see you around, Miss Carnell." He tipped his hat and headed for the door.

Detective Gordon followed, although not before muttering in Jo's ear: "I know about Cobblepot."

As the two detectives left the building, Jo felt a tightening in her chest. Although Oswald had probably been stupid enough to pay Detective Gordon a surprise-I'm-not-dead-visit, Jo was concerned regarding where she stood on the matter. Would Jim tell Fish? Or would this continue to be their secret until the shit hit the fan? Exposing them both to dangerous consequences.

* * *

With a pink box in his hands, Oswald entered the apartment where he'd arranged to meet his accomplices. At first they pulled their guns on him, clearly not taking any chances; however, they instantly lowered them when Oswald revealed himself.

"Did we do good or what?" One of them asked with a smirk, counting the money from one of the bags.

"Excellent work, my friends." Oswald replied with a smile, taking a 'seat' with a pink box in his hands.

"It's a shame about Brian though, ain't it?" One of the men said, his tone outrageously insincere.

"Yeah, that stupid bitch is lucky to be alive. He shoulda shot her dead."

"Well he wasn't that tough if he was killed by a waitress." The first guy chuckled. "She was hot though. I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Oswald's smile faltered for a second. He hated that they were talking about Josephina – his Josephina – in such a derogatory way. This gave him more reason to end the deal.

Holding out the box he chuckled, "Oh, I brought cannoli."

* * *

After her performance, Fish allowed Jo to leave early – somewhat taking pity on her apparent exhaustion of working two jobs for two influential mob figures. As well as the extra help she was giving her mother, Nora. Desperate to go home, Jo quickly changed out of her performing attire and made her way to the door; however she noticed a girl lingering anxiously in the doorway…evidently new around.

"Can I help you?" Jo asked, eying the young woman carefully. She seemed to be of similar age to Jo – well probably a few years younger – and was wearing dark makeup to match her hair and clothing.

"Hey, I'm here to audition for a job?"

"Oh, right…" _Is this the girl Fish is getting to work on Falcone? Wait...is she the 'Plan B'?_ "Ms. Mooney is just through there." Jo pointed over to the main room. "I'm Jo, by the way."

"Thanks, my name's Liza."

Jo clasped her hands together, interested to find out Liza's intentions. "So, what job are you applying for exactly?"

Liza shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that there's a job vacancy."

Feeling slightly threatened by this younger girl, who was clearly going to prove very useful to Fish, Jo forced a smile to mask her annoyance. Just as she was gaining Fish's trust – becoming her protégée – this Liza had sprung up out of nowhere to apply for a top secret job as a 'Plan B'. And that really didn't bode well with Jo at all.

_She really could ruin my chances of gaining a top position in Fish's unit…_

"Well good luck, Liza." Jo smiled, her words somewhat insincere, before opening the door.

"Hopefully I'll see you around." Liza replied with a smile of her own.

Jo was unable to decipher any hidden messages beneath Liza's seemingly genuine words so she let her be – for the time being. Perhaps she wasn't a threat, it was probably just Jo being her typical, paranoid self.

However, just as Jo's encounter with a new face ended, she was lucky enough to be greeted by a familiar one just as soon as she'd left the building.

"Twice in one day, Detective Bullock?" Jo smirked, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. "Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"Well I figured that I should stick around to make sure that whoever hit you doesn't come back for round 2." Harvey said casually, brushing off the fact that he was behaving uncharacteristically considerate. "I can walk you home, come on."

"Why do you care? I'm just another whore that couldn't find work. Since when have I been worthy of police protection?"

"Look, can't a cop do his job without having his motives questioned?" Harvey noticed Jo shivering because of the cold so took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Not a cop in Gotham. You're all corrupt." Despite her words, Jo smiled at the gesture and decided to let the detective walk her home after all.

"You know, you were right. About the Governor murders…political." He chuckled, "you ever thought about being a cop?"

"Not at all. I'm far too content with my current career path." She replied sarcastically, her laughter almost cynical. "I mean, why trade stockings and sequins for some cheap badge right?"

Harvey then decided to try his luck with Jo while she was in a seemingly good mood. "You could still bring the stockings and sequins to the GCPD."

Knowing that he was joking around with her, Jo decided to ignore Detective Bullock's comment; he did seem like the type of guy to get satisfaction from a shocked reaction after all. And anyway, since when had she been friendly with anyone from the GCPD?

However, the two of them exchanged in pleasant conversation during the walk back to Jo's apartment and Harvey even managed to make the performer laugh more than once. Jo somewhat enjoyed his company – something which she never thought she'd hear herself say about any Gotham cop – let alone one who had clashed with her just the day before.

Harvey equally liked being around Jo, even if he couldn't quite place her. She seemed to be sarcastic and honest, with an ability to hold her own; but at the same time, she had these moments of vulnerability which really did make him worry about her. Jo had already stated how far she was willing to go to protect her mother…but how far could she get before getting caught out?

When they reached Jo's apartment block, she shrugged his jacket off her shoulders, handing it back. "Thank you, Detective."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harvey asked, just to make sure that Jo would be safe in her home. Truth be told, he just wanted to make sure that Jo didn't have an abusive partner – or a partner at all. Because she really had grown on him all of a sudden. "Your partner's already asleep now, huh?"

Jo sighed, assuming that this was Harvey's pathetic attempt at finding out what caused the bruising on her face – unaware of his real intention behind the question. "There is no partner, I told you." She debated telling him the truth before deciding that half of it was better than a pack of lies. "I got into a fight at work, okay? A group of guys broke in and tried to rob the place so I tried to fight back."

_Then I shot one…_

"I can still file a report into locating them, if—"

"That's not necessary, thank you. My employer would hate the attention."

"Okay, okay." Harvey put his hands into his pockets, dying to ask Jo a question but he was afraid of the repercussions; so instead he just decided to say the other thing that was on his mind. "Listen, I know we got off to a bad start…"

Jo held her hand up. "Detective, don't do that. It's okay." She glanced towards her front door; desperate to just go to bed. "Thank you for walking me home. Goodnight."

Harvey waited until Jo had disappeared into the building before making his way home. If he'd have been honest, the detective would have expected an invite for coffee at Jo's apartment in return for his thoughtfulness – hell, he'd waited in the cold for her to leave the club for over half an hour just to see her home safely. Harvey had no idea why this girl made him soft but perhaps it was because she had recently becoming his sparring partner, and a formidable one at that. Despite the fact that Gotham wasn't a city for nice guys – or cops, for that matter – Detective Bullock felt oddly inclined to help Jo. Whether it was her ability to challenge him with ease while maintaining an aura of charm, or because of the way in which she had sworn loyalty to keeping her mother safe, Harvey didn't quite know. Or maybe it was because of the influence that the righteous Detective Jim Gordon; perhaps his sense of justice was becoming stronger thanks to his new partner.

Just like Jo's ability to lie was getting better after Oswald became her lodger.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jo reached her apartment she had never felt more relieved to be in the safety of her home. She kicked her heels off and shuffled over to where Oswald stood by her bedroom door, blushing upon seeing her.

"O-Oh, Josephina…I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

She shrugged, "Fish let me leave early. I guess not even mob bosses find black eyes attractive, huh?" Despite herself, Jo couldn't help but let out a cynical chuckle before heading to the bathroom and taking a couple of painkillers out of the medicine cabinet.

It was then that she got a good look at the slight changes her bedroom had undergone during her absence. Particularly the armoire and its drawers that had been left slightly open and ajar. "Oswald, have you been in my bedroom?"

He shook his head, "n-no…we made a deal and I haven't breached any promise I made."

Jo began frantically rummaging through her drawers. "Oswald please don't play games with me. Just tell me the truth, alright?"

"I…I…" Oswald clutched the silk scarf that he had swiped from Jo's room tightly in one hand.

Reaching her arm to the back of the armoire, Jo sighed in relief when she felt what she had feared had been taken jammed behind the drawers. She stood up and left the bedroom to find Oswald lingering at the door, meeting his eyes directly. "You have been in my bedroom then? Nobody else has been in this apartment?"

"No, of course not. I would never bring anyone back into your home without your consent, Josephina."

 _But that didn't stop you from barging in and making yourself at home, did it?_ Jo smiled, carefully watching her lodger's facial expression. "What's going on?"

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?"

"You seem rather…pleased with yourself. And that suit is new too, where did you get it?"

Oswald chuckled and gave Jo a wicked grin. "Do you like what you see?"

Deciding to play his game, the performer smiled back. "It's much better than that shabby suit you wore the day you broke into my apartment. Smells better too."

Unsure as to whether Jo's words were meant to be a compliment, Oswald looked puzzled at her. "So, do you like it? Do I strike you as someone powerful now?"

Jo folded her arms, tiring of her lodger's terrible attempts at fishing for compliments. Even though she did think he looked rather attractive in the new suit. "It takes a lot more than a new suit to become someone in Gotham, Oswald. You need to have money, weapons, connections…oh, and a better job than being some schmuck's dishwasher."

"Oh, well, I actually have very good news." Oswald took Jo's hand and led her to the sofa where they sat down together. "Just after you left Bamonte's, Don Maroni paid a visit and promoted me to restaurant manager."

Jo nodded in understanding, too exhausted to feign congratulations for Oswald regarding his sudden promotion. In fact, she felt slightly bitter. Oswald had spent the majority of the robbery hiding in the freezer while she had done her best to stop the intruders – even murdering one to get payback for Maroni. Yet Oswald had clearly received the majority of Sal Maroni's praise. At this rate, Jo knew that she was going to end up as second best with both Maroni and Fish, despite all her best efforts.

"So where does this promotion of yours leave me?"

"You'll be courting the manager of one of the most prestigious restaurants on this side of Gotham." Oswald chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, desperate for some kind of reward.

Shaking her head, Jo moved her head backwards. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to sit here and be your bitch, Oswald. Since when were you the more superior one? I thought this partnership of ours entitled us to be equals." She grabbed his suit jacket and pulled him closer. "I want you to use your position as manager to get into Maroni's head. I want a promotion of my own, alright? Then maybe I'll give you a reward."

Oswald pouted, disappointed by Jo's tormenting. "Fine. I promise to grant your wish, Josephina. Although you must tell me why you were so…frightened when you thought that someone had broken into your bedroom." He chuckled, "perhaps you're not as innocent as you make people believe?"

Jo smirked, "you have no idea."

Her sudden shift in behaviour left a shiver down Oswald's spine; he loved this mysterious side to Josephina. In a way, it made him hopeful that the two of them had a lot more in common than initially believed. She was evidently a social outcast, just like him – but perhaps there was even more to it than that.

"So, why were you worried that someone else had been here?"

The performer rolled her eyes; Oswald really wasn't going to let this go. "Charlie was murdered and he told me to guard something with my life. That's all I'm willing to disclose on the matter."

The mention of Jo's dead fiancé made Oswald frown. Every day the dead man had found a way into their conversation, and it annoyed him greatly. "Josephina—"

"And you should understand that if you ever go searching my room for the item in question, I will turn you over to the police and to Fish. Although this will be before I tell Maroni that you're still in cahoots with Falcone."

Oswald watched Jo's serious facial expression and took a step back as a precaution. "O-Oh, I would never even think of invading your privacy."

"I'm going to bed now, Oswald. Goodnight." Jo walked into her bedroom and closed the door, too exhausted to argue with him.

It didn't take long for Jo to drift off into a deep sleep; the past few days had well and truly exceeded her limitations after all.

While Jo had so easily fallen asleep, Oswald lie wide awake on the sofa until the early hours. He held the silk scarf that he'd taken from her bedroom tightly, gently stroking the delicate material as if it were a part of Jo's skin – soft and easily torn under a rough hand. Oh how Oswald wished he could touch her like that. He would be so careful with Jo, that much was certain; he'd never harm her and he'd protect her from exposure to any danger. However, perhaps they could have a mutual protection pledge. Jo definitely seemed to be hiding a stronger, darker persona beneath her charming exterior. Maybe the thing she needed protecting from more than anything was, in fact, herself. Her own demons that had a tendency to resurface – if only for the odd moment or two.

Growing tired of staring at the ceiling, stuck in a fantasy, Oswald snuck into Jo's bedroom. Happy to find the door unlocked – a sign that she was beginning to trust him – Oswald dragged his bum leg over to the bed and proceeded to look down on Jo as she slept; her perfect ombre hair now rested in waves on her pillow while her now clean and makeup-less face made her seem much younger, yet still just as beautiful. Reaching out a hand, Oswald touched her cheek, softly as he had done with the scarf. Jo stirred slightly but she didn't wake up, so Oswald continued to touch her…stroking her hair, caressing her arm…

Oswald would've liked to have been able to touch Jo in other places but resisted the urge to do so as he knew that any more would wake her. Moreover, he had an incredibly large desire to kiss the young woman again, as they had done the previous night. Frankly, Oswald missed her taste – thus he wanted more.

After a while Oswald decided that he'd treated himself enough for one night, so returned to the sofa and shortly after, he finally fell to sleep.

* * *

Sure enough, Oswald did indeed make good on his promise to Jo. Within just a few hours, she found herself engaging in a meeting with Maroni and Carbone regarding her recent actions at Bamonte's.

"I wasn't aware that you felt pushed out, Charlie. Please accept my apologies." Maroni said sincerely, offering Jo a drink to which she politely refused.

Jo frowned; of course Oswald would've spun some story about her being a typical, jealous woman. "Oh, I never said that I felt excluded. Just that some recognition for my part in yesterday's robbery would've been much appreciated." She shot Carbone a glare, sensing him rolling his eyes at her.

"That's fair enough." Don Maroni thought for a second before he hit Carbone's shoulder. "Hey, how about you take Charlie out to practise? Show her how we run things in this city. Then maybe we can think about giving you a promotion, that sound good?"

"Yes, Don Maroni. Thank you." Jo smiled gratefully, although she noticed that Frankie wasn't too enamoured by the situation.

So she waited until Maroni was out of earshot before addressing the apparent issue.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Carbone?"

He chuckled bitterly, "you know, you and your boyfriend are really starting to test my patience."

"Paolo is not my boyfriend." Jo insisted, while grabbing her dishcloth. "Fair enough he's got a few issues but what have I done to warrant the dirty looks you keep giving me?"

"Nothin' yet. But you came outta nowhere and all of a sudden you and Paolo are rubbin' elbows with the boss. He's clever but you…you're somethin' else. Unpredictable."

Jo sighed, exhausted by his suspicions. She went over to a table and began to clean it ready for the patrons. "I'm simply here for a bit of money, Mr. Carbone."

However, he grabbed Jo's arm and yanked her towards him; his height giving him the advantage over her.

"Get your hands off me." Jo smiled sweetly; although this was only to test the man before her. If he were to hit her, then would've been a perfect moment since Don Maroni was in the room. "Please."

"The two of you are up to somethin'. Maroni may be an idiot but I ain't. Do I make myself clear, Charlie?" Frankie squeezed her arm tight, while Jo attempted to stare him down.

"Crystal clear, Mr. Carbone." Jo decided to not let her facial expression give anything away. Truthfully, she couldn't understand why Frankie Carbone was so suspicious of her and Oswald; it wasn't like they'd done anything to warrant such disgust, like spit in the soup or stage the robbery from the previous day. Well, at least that's what Jo thought.

After her shift had ended, Jo attempted to leave quietly; desperate to avoid any confrontation from Frankie or Oswald – whom she hadn't spoken to since their debate the previous night. Frankly, the young woman had had enough of men recently; they were all bullies who were so distracted by wealth and status that, one of these days, a strong woman like Fish – or Jo herself – would easily be able to knock them straight off the metaphorical mafia pyramid.

"I saw the way Mr. Carbone treated you. It was highly uncalled for." Oswald said, cornering Jo in the wine cellar. "What should I do about it, Josephina?"

Jo shrugged, "I don't care. Just let it go."

Oswald looked confused. "But why? He hurt you…I…I can't let that stand."

"He didn't hurt me. It takes a lot more than that to make me cry, Oswald." She laughed cynically and helped herself to a bottle of wine, slipping it under her coat. "Besides, you should be more concerned about the fact that Carbone is on to us. He's convinced that you and I are up to something."

"You aren't up to anything though, are you?" Oswald looked at her carefully, finding her choice of words odd. "I may be working for Falcone but you told me that this job was just a means for you to earn more money…that is true, isn't it?"

"Of course it's true. Why would I lie to you, Oswald?" Jo forced a smile to mask her nerves – Oswald could easily rattle her own secret should she slip up again. Only she, Fish and Butch knew of Jo's true intentions for working at Bamonte's after all. "Anyway, I'm going to head home. I'll see you later okay?" For good measure, Jo decided to kiss Oswald's cheek before she left the cellar and made her way back to her apartment.

Leaving Oswald alone with his own conflicting thoughts.

The last time Jo had kissed his cheek like that had been just before she'd snitched on him to Fish. It had been an act of guilt and secrecy, and not one of true love – just like this one had been. Despite his efforts, Oswald knew that Jo didn't love him. Although she had treated him well and had been kind enough to keep his secret, Jo had never complied completely. Every time she had started to open up, something inside of her had shut down quickly again; it was almost as if Jo had a strong defence system that prevented her from getting close to anyone. So Oswald knew he had to destroy it.

In the end, if Jo couldn't accept him willingly, he'd have to break her himself. It was inevitable that Oswald would eventually have to destroy any morals or strength that Jo had if she continued to reject him in the way that she did. Jo needed to be vulnerable; therefore the only way to her heart would be to make her feel like she _needed_ Oswald.

* * *

When Jo arrived home, she was almost surprised to find that she had a guest waiting outside her door. Well, this meeting was foreseeable within her near future; after all, Detective Gordon didn't seem like the type to mess around or take any chances in regards to any issues in general.

"We need to talk, Ms. Carnell."

"Indeed we do, Detective." Jo unlocked the door and walked inside. "You should probabl


	9. Chapter 9

"Can I get you a drink, Detective Gordon?" Jo beckoned him to take a seat, deciding to make a good impression to avoid any prosecution.

"No thank you, Ms. Carnell."

Jo slipped the bottle of wine out from under her jacket, "you sure? This is a small bottle but it's expensive stuff…"

"I just want to talk about Cobblepot."

Jim watched as Jo deeply exhaled, nodding as she sat down. "Of course you do."

"Where is he now?" Detective Gordon asked, attempting to read Jo's behaviour in order to decipher whether or not she was to be trusted.

"I haven't seen him since I left work." Jo decided to trust him. "I'm working an undercover job for Fish, see. Nothing illegal, don't worry. Just spying."

"Does Cobblepot live here with you?" Jim decided to first make sure that Oswald's own claims were valid before testing Jo's own utility.

"Believe me, if I could kick him out I would." She said, avoiding Jim's eyes. "It's just…I don't know, I guess I feel safer having him here. Besides, if I don't look after him, who will?"

"He's a grown man, Ms. Carnell. And he's a dangerous one because of his relationship with Fish Mooney. If she finds out that he's alive, you'll get caught in the crossfire."

"But so will you." Jo replied; although she agreed completely with what the detective was saying. "You failed to kill Oswald so your life is at just as much risk as mine. Maybe more so. At least Fish likes me, she's not very fond of you I can tell you that much. But not me, you know." She smiled sadly. "I actually trust you, and I can see why Oswald does too. You're the first good cop that's worked at the GCPD since…well, for a long time."

"What makes you say that?"

Jo shrugged, "I'm a very good judge of character. I can tell that you're morally advanced and studies show that those with higher morals are less likely to conform – it's psychology, Detective. Therefore, I believe you to be trustworthy and, dare I say it, I think that you'll be able to save Gotham. Well, what's left of it."

Jim was both surprised and pleased with Jo's words; for starters, she seemed to be an honest source – and she evidently trusted him. He had sworn to carry out his duties properly and the performer could tell that he was different – just like Detective Gordon could see that Jo herself was on another level, far apart from her fellow colleagues at Mooney's nightclub. However, Jim also knew that she would be unable to keep supporting both teams and, either way, her loyalty to both Fish and Oswald would end up getting her killed. Although he obviously wasn't going to tell her that; after all, Jo seemed smart enough to already be aware of this notion.

"Ms. Carnell, maybe I was wrong to judge you…"

"You're being nice to me because you want something." Jo smirked, "go on, what're you going to ask me for?"

"Cobblepot mentioned that a war was coming. Do you know anything about that?" Jim asked, curious as to what Jo's take on this fable was – and if she knew more about it than him, being a woman on the inside and all.

"I assume that he was referring to Falcone's downfall." She shifted in her seat; always tempted to look over her shoulder when speaking of Falcone and such mafia business. "Falcone's grip on this city is slipping – as soon as he's out of the picture, Fish and Maroni will be among two of the leaders eager to take over. If they can actually wait until Falcone kicks the bucket."

"So you think that Fish is keen to take Carmine Falcone's place?"

Jo laughed, "I don't think, I _know_ so. I see Fish practically every day and, without betraying her trust, I can tell you that she's definitely becoming impatient."

_Why the hell did I tell him that? I must have a death wish…_

Detective Gordon had listened intently to every word that had come out of Jo's mouth, deciding to trust her immensely – why would she lie, after all? Especially since she seemed determined to steer clear of any conflict in order to keep her mother safe. As for her involvement with Oswald, it seemed that she perceived their relationship to be less of an arrangement than he did. Jo just wanted someone to protect her and vice versa; while her partner seemed more focused on securing a strong bond with her.

Standing up to leave, Jim thanked the performer for her time and she looked at him seriously – clearly contemplating saying something else, but she decided to maintain her silent smile until he'd left her apartment.

_Since when have I trusted cops? There's no way he could help me, even if he seems keen on justice._

* * *

Later that evening, as if to further test Jo's newfound trust in the police department, her landlady came running up the stairs and began frantically knocking on her door. "Jo, there's a caller for you downstairs!"

Jo, who had been napping at the time, forced herself to get up and go downstairs to answer the phone. She doubted it'd be anyone important – who would call the apartment phone and not her actual mobile? However she was almost pleasantly surprised to find out that her mystery caller was Harvey Bullock.

"I wasn't aware that I gave you permission to call me at home, Detective."

"Yeah, yeah, good evening to you too." Harvey lowered his voice, "I think I've got some news about the men that attacked you at work."

"I told you not to look into that..!" Jo hissed, making sure her landlady was out of earshot.

"No, I didn't go looking into it. Three bodies were found this morning – poisoned – and next to them were empty sacs."

"That's a rather wild assumption, Detective. Loads of guys carry money bags in Gotham. And poisoning is becoming a very common method of murder."

"Not with a box of cannoli, it isn't."

"Cannoli, seriously?"

"That's not really the issue, sweetheart. My point is, if these are the guys that robbed your place of work, someone else set them up. Then they killed them and took the money. Does anyone come to mind?"

Jo thought for a moment; the only person who thought had the potential to pull a stunt like that was Frankie Carbone – but why? It wasn't like the robbery had benefitted him in terms of status. "No, Detective. I can't think of anyone." She sighed, "but all of that is water under the bridge now. I'm over it, my boss is over it – there's little point in pursuing this further."

"Well if you're sure." Harvey said, Jo's attitude slightly perturbing.

"Yes. Goodnight, Detective Bullock."

"You too, Ms. Carnell."

Jo hung up the receiver and chuckled. If Carbone had been behind the robbery – provided that Jo could prove it – he would end up in hot water with Don Maroni; thus giving Jo her chance to claim his power.

* * *

Oswald stumbled home later that night with his clothes ruffled and found Jo asleep on the sofa. Upon hearing the front door close, Jo jolted upright; however, to Oswald's pleasure, she seemed relieved to see him and even went over to greet him.

"I wondered when you were coming back." She said, taking in the state of her boyfriend. "What happened to you?"

"I…I got into a bit of a scrape. A group of men tried to mug me b-but I'm alright." Oswald insisted, laughing nervously. He couldn't stand Jo looking at him during a moment of weakness; it was his duty to protect her and if he couldn't convince her that he was powerful, what chance did he have?

"You're shaking Oswald." Jo whispered, touching his cheek gently – tracing the blood that had dried there with her index finger. "Hang on, I'll get you cleaned up." She hurried over to the cupboard where she filled a bowl with water and took out a towel before urging Oswald to sit down on the sofa. At times, Jo tended to forget how vulnerable her boyfriend could be and this side to him brought out the softer, maternal side to Jo. Although she wanted protecting, Jo didn't mind helping Oswald out when he needed her – in a way, this made them more alike than she had originally thought.

"J-Josephina, please wait. I…I want to…" Oswald took the washcloth out of Jo's hands and replaced it with the small bag he'd been carrying. "I bought you a gift. To thank you for your hospitality."

Smiling, Jo lifted the lid of the box that was in the bag to reveal a diamond necklace – and a suspiciously expensive one at that.

"Oh Oswald, it's beautiful. Thank you, but you really shouldn't have." Jo gasped, touching the elegant piece of jewellery gently; as if it was so precious that it would crumble to dust under a rough hand. She had never seen such a beautiful item – let alone touched something so expensive.

Oswald held up his hand as if to silence her. "Well you deserve the finer things in this world, Josephina."

"…How on earth did you pay for this?"

"Don Maroni gave me my paycheque this afternoon." Oswald chuckled, as if he was an excited child – eager to see Jo wearing his gift.

"Is he paying you in diamond necklaces?" Jo asked, still speechless at his thoughtfulness. As well as the fact that Don Maroni appeared to pay his employees very highly; she couldn't wait for her own paycheque to come through if this was the case.

Oswald chuckled again, tapping Jo's nose with his index finger. "You, my dear, are too curious. Just accept my gift…please?"

"Alright, thank you Oswald. It's a very lovely gesture." Jo kissed his cheek. "Now please let me clean you up."

Instead, Oswald took the necklace from Jo's hands; desperate to see his fantasy become reality. "May I...?"

Jo smiled and nodded, moving her hair out of the way as Oswald fastened the necklace and sat back to admire the sight before him. Just as he had imagined, Jo did look beautiful with his gift around her neck. In fact, the whole scene had been inspired by the old films his mother would watch during his childhood; where the men were strong and the women would swoon over offerings of flowers and diamonds. And although Jo had yet to swoon for him, Oswald felt that some progress had been made – even if he wished he could've claimed her for himself right there on the sofa.

Jo laughed, blushing under his gaze. "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just thinking of the first time I saw you…" Oswald covered himself well; going back to the day he first saw Jo at Fish Mooney's.

"Was I down on my knees scrubbing Fish's toilets?" Jo held the washcloth to Oswald's face, cleaning the blood and dirt from his pale skin.

Oswald shook his head, "you were cleaning the bar. I heard your voice first; you were singing to yourself because you thought that no one was around."

* * *

_Jo sighed and began cleaning the bar area; wiping away any signs of booze and puke in preparation for the next day. Because it was late, most of the employees had long since left for home – leaving the young cleaner to finish off restoring Mooney's nightclub to its usual pristine state._

_Fish's new umbrella boy, Oswald Cobblepot, slipped into the building and took in the elegant aura of his new place of work; although he was unsure as to where his new 'boss' was. While he knew this job was just a cover for Falcone, Oswald couldn't help but feel anxious. This was new territory and, if Fish Mooney was as smart as Falcone feared, it would've been easy enough to catch Oswald out._

_However, the sound of singing could be heard down the hall; so Oswald followed it and found himself in the main room – surrounded by empty tables and a large stage – not to mention the most elegant chandelier he'd ever seen. Then, at the far end of the room, Oswald saw something even more exquisite, with a voice to match her appearance._

_"…The minute you walked in the joint,_

_I could see you were a man of distinction,_

_A real big spender,_

_Good looking, so refined._

_Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

_So let me get r—"_

_The young woman had turned around to find Oswald standing there, watching her intently; her face turning pink with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I thought everyone had gone home."_

_"Oh, don't stop because of me. Please continue, you're very good." Oswald walked over to her with a smile and a hand out to be shaken. "Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot."_

_Jo seemed surprised at the formality but took his hand and shook it. "I'm Josephina Carnell. Most people just call me Jo, though."_

_"Josephina…it's a beautiful name." Oswald said, admiring the wine glasses that were laid out neatly along the bar. "Are you a singer here?"_

_That question caused Jo to laugh, almost dropping the glass she was cleaning on the floor. "No. No, I just…I clean. I tidy the beds, make the toilets spotless and scrub the blood off the sidewalk and all that. I could never get up there and sing." Jo said, looking at the stage._

_"I refuse to believe that. I'm certain that everyone would be delighted to hear your voice."_

_"You have no idea what kind of club this is, do you?" Jo chuckled at Oswald's seeming innocence to the world which he had entered._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The clients here don't care about that kind of talent. They like—"_

_"Girl, I'm not paying you to stand around talking." Fish Mooney entered the room, followed by her most trusted employee, Butch Gilzean. "Good evening Oswald, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."_

_"I know Ms. Mooney but I was so excited to get started." Oswald laughed anxiously, masking his true intentions. "A-And Josephina was just telling me more about the establishment."_

_Jo watched Oswald, unsure as to why a man whom she had just met was standing up for her._

_"She's also a very good singer, Ms. Mooney." He added, turning to Jo with a smile._

_"Well, aren't you bold for a newbie..." Fish turned to Jo, "you can sing?"_

_Jo shook her head nervously, laughing Oswald's statement off. "Not really, it's just a hobby."_

_"Don't be modest, girl. If you can sing I want to hear it…get on that stage and show me." Fish smiled at Jo, urging her to go over to the stage and try out for a performing role._

_The young woman had every right to be nervous; she rarely saw Fish Mooney thus this was possibly one of the first conversations which they had engaged in. And it was ultimately thanks to Oswald. But why would this stranger treat her with such kindness?_

_Jo stood on the stage and held the microphone stand tightly, her legs shaking. Fish Mooney took a seat at one of the tables with Butch while Oswald stood beside the stage, smiling encouragingly._

_"Go on, girl. Sing for me."_


	10. Chapter 10

Oswald and Jo spent the rest of the night laughing on the sofa like they were teenagers at a sleepover. For the past hour, Jo had read Oswald some of her favourite poems and he had listened as her soft voice told the stories in an almost enchanting way.

"… _That all it scorned at once is fled,_

_And I, its love, am gained instead._

_Porphyria's love: she guessed not how_

_Her darling one wish would be heard._

_And thus we sit together now,_

_And all night long we have not stirred,_

_And yet God has not said a word."_

Jo finished the poem with a smile, "I really like that one."

"He…killed his lover?" Oswald asked for confirmation, stunned by the words that Jo had read to him. "And you like these poems?"

"Yeah, that's why I love Browning's work. He explores the minds of the more unstable people within society…don't you find that interesting? I mean, this guy asphyxiated Porphyria with her own hair." She raised an eyebrow at him and closed the book, deciding to joke with him. "Don't you go getting any ideas, Oswald. I don't want to have to cut my hair short."

However, Oswald didn't seem to appreciate the joke and shook his head. "I…I would never dream of harming you, Josephina." He ran a hand through her long ombre hair, "and please promise me never to cut your hair…it's beautiful."

"Alright, I promise." Jo tilted her head to the side, "so who are your favourite poets?"

Oswald thought for a moment; he had to admit that he preferred the more romantic poets to the ones of darker humour and irony that Jo seemed to love. He knew that it was rather clichéd but one of his favourite poems was most definitely Shakespeare's sonnet 18 – one which he had long since learnt to recite off by heart.

"This could've been written about you…" Oswald cleared his throat with a smile.

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines—"_

Jo stopped Oswald with a soft kiss, feeling nervous when he took her head to guide her deeper into his embrace. "You're a bit of a sycophant, aren't you?" She murmured, her lips inches from his. "Reciting beautiful poetry with me…buying me expensive gifts…you're quite the romantic yourself, Oswald."

"Growing up, I always did feel that I belonged in the 16th century." Oswald hung his head, almost embarrassed. "I never cared for school, or friends…until I met you, Josephina."

Jo seemed touched by his words and smiled softly. "Me too…I never really had any friends. The other girls at high school would always trip me up in the corridor, they'd call me names and even when they came into my family's café, it didn't stop…" She took a breath, "I hated them, Oswald. I wanted them to pay for what they were doing…"

"What did you do?" Oswald asked, both concerned and curious as to what Jo had done to stop these bullies from tormenting her.

"I told the leader of the gang to meet me on the school roof; I lied and said that I'd supply her with cocaine if she left me alone." Jo looked thoughtful for a moment; it was as if she could vividly remember the scene. "Then I pushed her. She fell 36 feet onto hard concrete and as the paramedics hauled her broken body onto the stretcher I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to not be on the receiving end for once, you know?"

Oswald nodded, completely understanding everything that Jo was telling him. He knew the feeling all too well and he couldn't help but smile.

"And when I heard that she had died…I felt like this huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. I could finally breathe for the first time in years and, although I didn't intend to kill her, I'm glad that I did." Jo faced Oswald with her dark green eyes. "You must think me crazy, right?"

"Not at all." Oswald smiled and took Jo's hands. "If anything, I love you even more."

Although Jo had confessed such a huge thing to him, Oswald couldn't help but sense that it had been a one-time act – which highly disappointed him. While the people that had died by his hands had done so intentionally, Jo's one act of vengeance appeared to have been impulsive and not carefully thought out whatsoever; even if it appeared that she never got found out.

That's why she needed him. Jo not only needed Oswald's protection, but his teaching too, should she want to survive in Gotham once the war began.

"You really are something else, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot." Jo whispered, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You will be able to protect me, won't you? Like you promised…"

Oswald chuckled, "just you wait and see, my dear Josephina. I will soon prove myself to be worthy of being your guardian…and lover."

"My lover, hm?" Jo chuckled mischievously. "Can't say that I've had a lot of those recently."

"…So the men at Fish's establishment…?"

"Oswald, I don't even know the names of half of the customers at the club, let alone have feelings for any of them. It's just sex, that's all." She reassured him further by slipping her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You said that you'd protect me and I believe you." _Although I have no idea why I trust him all of a sudden…_

"Of course, and you do have feelings for me too, don't you?"

Jo had to think for a moment: did she actually love Oswald Cobblepot?

While he had treated her with a significant amount of kindness in all the time that she'd known him, Oswald's bizarre actions did tend to act as a turn-off at times. Even though Jo didn't mind tending to him when hungry or bruised, she would've preferred to find a lodger with a bit more masculinity – someone who she knew was more than capable of protecting her.

However, despite being strong and fearless, Charlie himself had failed to protect his fiancée. Maybe strength and bravery weren't the only two essential factors; perhaps Oswald's intelligence would be enough to keep her safe once Falcone fell from grace. Moreover, she was finding it nice to spend time with someone who appreciated poetry and the more romantic and tender moments in a relationship – as opposed to Charlie who had hardly shown that softer side.

Jo needed to believe that Oswald would be able to help her out. Because although Fish had sworn to keep Jo and her mother out of the crossfire, Jo was doubtful as to whether or not her boss would live up to her end of the deal.

But she just couldn't tell Oswald that she loved him. Love was just too strong a word for Jo to say at this point in their relationship. So instead, Jo responded in the only way she knew how.

Without giving Oswald the chance to respond, Jo smashed her lips to his; her heartbeat quickening as she felt Oswald's hand at the back of her head, deepening the kiss. After a while, Jo had to pull away for air; breathless as Oswald stared longingly into her green eyes. Becoming desperate, Oswald eased the young woman onto his lap – ignoring the pain in his leg as Jo shifted around to get comfortable. However, she noticed him wincing and frowned.

"I'm sorry…is it too painful?" Jo tried to climb off Oswald's lap but he shook his head and moved his hands to her waist, holding her firmly in place.

"I doubt that I could let you go now…" With a smirk, Oswald pulled Jo closer to him and began to leave kisses on her neck and collarbone. Jo's gasps caused Oswald to become hot and bothered, already eager to claim the young woman for himself – thus ending his uncertainty regarding her loyalty.

Oswald knew that it was important for Jo to put all her faith in his words before their relationship could progress but, at the same time, he felt that the only way he could fully achieve this goal was if Jo gave herself to him – this would both prove her loyalty to their partnership and give Oswald the intimacy he'd spent most of his life seeking. Sure, he'd always had his mother's love but Oswald wanted something more…something that only a woman like Josephina Carnell could give him.

And she did.

Within minutes Jo allowed Oswald to follow her into the bedroom, where they spent the night indulging themselves in one another.

* * *

When Jo woke up, she was surprised to feel an unfamiliar warmth besides her; sitting up in bed she glanced to the side to find Oswald lying in her bed, seemingly content with the new sleeping arrangements. She looked over his body with a smile; while not extremely muscular, Jo had to admit that Oswald was surprisingly well-built for someone of his stature. However the bruises from Oswald's encounter with Fish were also evident and she could help but gently touch the dark marks – recalling how furious Fish had been that day.

Jo then thought of the night she had shared with the umbrella guy. Although clearly inexperienced and clumsy at times, Oswald had been a very passionate lover; he'd left no inch of her untouched and had been very reluctant to allow their night together to end. It had been very different to the encounters she had had with the customers of Mooney's nightclub indeed. Oswald's touch had left her with a strange warmth – a desire to be close to someone – which she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was as if this new lover had been able to fill the void left behind by Charlie. This was all exciting, it was certainly scary, but truly thrilling to be around someone who could switch from the poetic Shakespeare to an amateur Christian Grey in a matter of minutes.

Oswald woke up to the sound of water running from the shower, already missing her touch: _his_ Josephina. Getting out of bed, Oswald was pleased to find that his suit had been neatly folded at the end of the bed – and Jo's undergarments were still tossed on the floor – reminding him of the night before. He could easily picture the young woman as she stripped down to her bare skin right before his eyes; allowing him to touch her without any restrictions. Although it still wasn't enough to satisfy his desire for both power and Jo's trust. The night had ended far too prematurely in Oswald's opinion, leaving him hungry for more.

However, just lying there in Jo's bed was satisfying enough for the time being.

When Jo stepped out of the bathroom, she was surprised to find her bed empty. "Oswald..?"

Quickly, Jo threw on her work clothes before running into the front room to find her new lover rummaging through the fridge in search of breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" Jo appeared in the doorway with a slight smile. Oswald moved away from the kitchen and nodded, practically dragging his bum leg across the floor; clearly their night of passion had worsened the strain on his knee. "Do you think that your leg will ever heal?" She asked without thinking, instantly wishing that she could withdraw such a personal and insensitive question.

"I doubt it." Oswald replied as he reached the doorway where Jo stood. He couldn't help but stare the young woman down; almost wishing that she hadn't already gotten dressed.

Jo thought for a moment, then she retreated into the bedroom momentarily – returning with a black umbrella. "I'm afraid it's not quite a cane but it should still serve its purpose." She handed it to him. "And it could be useful for the terrible Gotham downpours."

Oswald held the umbrella at his feet, using it as a cane as Jo had suggested. He walked the length of the small room and Jo clapped proudly. "You look rather dashing, Mr. Cobblepot."

Her comment made Oswald smirk smugly; he loved it when Jo complimented him – especially since she made such flattering comments rarely. While the umbrella wasn't ideal, Oswald had to admit that it was helpful in reducing the pain in his knee; as well as restoring some of his respectability. However it was the fact that it had been a thoughtful gesture from his new partner made the umbrella all the more significant to him.

"Would you care to take a stroll, Madame?" Oswald bowed down as far as he could, causing a surprised giggle to slip from Jo's lips.

She was embarrassed to say that she felt like a schoolgirl on a first date however she nodded at Oswald's request and took his arm. "I would be delighted, good sir."

And with that, the new companions made their way through the Gotham streets, arm in arm, to Bamonte's. Although this event had transpired more than once before, Oswald couldn't help but feel that this time was different. During the previous walks they had taken, he had been unable to escape the feeling that Jo had only been affectionate with him as a means of politeness but now he almost knew that the young woman beside him had linked her arm in his because she wanted to. Because she wanted _him_.

Within one night, Jo had gone from being his uneasy alliance to his loyal partner and lover – thus Oswald was certain that she was finally in his corner.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning at Bamonte's, Oswald and Jo stood cleaning the bar while Maroni and Falcone had a tense conversation about robbing some casino. Well that was Jo's take on it; Oswald seemed to have a much greater understanding of the context of their discussion because before she could register what was happening, her boyfriend had gone over to Maroni's table and was running his mouth about access tunnels. And within mere seconds, he had earned himself a seat at the table.

Jo was feeling as outcast as ever as Don Maroni sat discussing plans with Frankie and Oswald; leaving her to clean the restaurant single-handedly. Until now she'd just assumed that it was a guy thing – probably sexism – but this scenario was similarly occurring at Fish's because of her 'secret weapon.' Maybe the issue wasn't with her gender, but with Jo herself. While she was making progress on both sides, Maroni still hardly gave her the time of day and Fish was too distracted with Liza to discuss her plans with Jo. Heck, she hardly knew what else to do at Bamonte's.

Although that didn't mean that Jo couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

Maroni smirked at Oswald, clearly respecting him as a link in what was becoming a very long chain of connections. "You come off as all humble, but you got a little player in your heart."

"That's very perceptive of you sir." Oswald nodded with a chuckle, glancing over to where Jo was casually bent over one of the tables with a dishcloth; unaware of the fact that she was listening to every word. "The truth is, my name is Oswald Cobblepot."

Hearing her boyfriend's real name at Bamonte's struck a chord of fear within her and Jo looked up quickly; trying to get the gist of their conversation. Why the hell was he doing this to her?

Jo listened carefully; hearing Oswald mention both Fish and Falcone during his 'story.' And it made her feel sick – his cover would surely be blown along with her own.

However, Maroni and Oswald's laughter soon ceased and she couldn't help but look on in shock as Oswald's face came into contact with the table several times. "That's a funny story…" He chuckled, pulling Oswald's head back up to reveal broken skin and blood. "I hope you've got someone who can corroborate its truth."

For a second or two, Oswald glanced in Jo's direction as if to test her reaction. She wasn't sure whether Oswald was about to name her as a witness or accomplice or whatever she was to him at this point, or if that look in his eyes was just his way of begging for help – or both. Then he attempted to straighten up as best he could. "Detective James Gordon. Ask him."

Jo watched helplessly as Oswald was taken back to the kitchen by his arms, like some worthless piece of meat, about to be prepared for the slaughter. She couldn't help but feel that she owed Oswald something after this; he had protected her from harm, just like he'd promised. It would have been easy enough for him to name Jo the third party, and it probably would've saved him from another beating too…so why hadn't he dropped her in the middle? Why did a guy like Oswald, who could barely look after himself, care so much about sparing Jo from any persecution?

If Detective Gordon told a different story to Don Maroni then Oswald would be done for, Jo knew that much. She could've confirmed the wild story there and then; thus saving Oswald from a fate worse than death. However, Jo knew that her own life would be placed at risk if she was to offer her boyfriend yet another favour. So she didn't say a word, even though there was the chance that Detective Gordon would out her to Don Maroni.

* * *

Following Oswald's naming of Detective Gordon, Jo found herself driving to the precinct with Frankie Carbone and a few of Maroni's men in order to pick up the apparent witness. So far, it was proving to be an awkward trip out – with neither of them happy to be around the other – thus no conversation had been exchanged between the pair of them.

"So did you know about all that crap with Penguin?" Carbone asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Deciding to lie, Jo shook her head. "No, why would I?"

"Because you and that dishwasher are close, Charlie. If I didn't know better I'd say you were fucking him."

"That's no concern of yours, Mr. Carbone." Jo insisted with a sharp glare. "Besides, what do you think we do? Discuss his past jobs while he rams me over the kitchen counter?"

"You're a real hard-faced bitch, you know that? The boss might not see it but I do. You and Cobblepot are playing games and if—"

"We're here." Jo stated bluntly as the car rolled up outside the GCPD. To be honest, she was relieved; Frankie was becoming too aware, that and the fact that he was giving her a headache.

Carbone climbed out of the car and Jo went to follow, however he shoved her back in the car and threw a sac at her. "Stay there, I don't want you getting in my way."

Jo rolled her eyes, "yes sir."

If she could've gotten away with making Frankie Carbone pay for his ill-treatment of her, Jo would've jumped at the chance. However, she wasn't someone who revelled in committing murder, nor did she want to deepen her involvement in any mafia business. She just wanted to survive. And Jo knew that she'd be using that excuse later when Jim Gordon would question her involvement in the Maroni Crime Family. Moreover, why she had shoved a sac over his head the minute Carbone threw him in the back of the car with her.

When they reached Bamonte's, Frankie forced Jo to help haul Detective Gordon into the building and at Maroni's table. However, despite her attempts to hide her emotions, the men knew that she was displeased about the way the detective was being treated. Once Jim was seated, Jo took the sac off his head, allowing him to take in his surroundings – seated at a table, surrounded by armed men and across from Sal Maroni himself, who was already tucking in to his dinner. Then there was Oswald Cobblepot who stared intently while still covered in blood.

Jo moved from behind Detective Gordon, smiling as she made her escape attempt. However, Maroni waved her back. "You wanted to become more involved, Charlie. Come, join us."

"Thank you, Don Maroni." _Yeah, thanks a lot…_

Despite Jim's shock at seeing Jo working with Fish's rival, he maintained his composure for long enough to confirm Oswald's story – saving him from any further abuse – as well as Jo from having her cover blown.

Maroni seemed delighted to have Oswald's story confirmed and seemed eager to put the earlier violent outburst behind them; Jo noted how stupid Oswald was to forgive their boss, and how smug he looked at having his loyalty established. Whereas she was still on the sidelines.

"I'll show Detective Gordon to the door." Jo said sharply, eager to move away from the men who were now laughing and praising Oswald.

"So this is your undercover job."

Jo closed the restaurant door, desperate for some air – even if she had to settle for the polluted Gotham smog. "Yes, it is." She sighed. "I'm really sorry for the way you were manhandled. I just have to become 'one of the guys' otherwise I return to Fish as a failure or in a body bag."

Jim nodded; while he didn't agree with Jo he did at least understand where she was coming from.

"But thank you for not naming me." She smiled and leant against the brick wall. "I was right when I said that I could trust you. Oswald trusts you too but…" Jo hesitated and quickly glanced back inside the restaurant, glaring at the way Oswald had suddenly become the centre of attention. "I wouldn't trust him too much if I were you."

_Well if he gets praise from Maroni, I deserve to take his other connections for myself._

"What makes you say that?" Detective Gordon asked, sensing a change in Jo's mood.

She lowered her voice, deciding to try and take control from Oswald. "Oswald is a bit of a sycophant. He'll do anything for the attention and approval of those in higher power. I mean, he hardly had any trouble naming you to Maroni, did he? So who's to say that he won't do it again?" Jo paused, observing Jim's reaction – he was definitely contemplating the truth in her words. Just as she'd wanted. "No, I'm sorry, forget I said anything. Oswald respects you and I'd hate to ruin this…thing that the pair of you have going on. Even if I'd be a much more reliable confidant…"

In that moment, the detective realised what this was about; Jo wanted Jim to move his trust over to her. However, was it really such a bad thing? After his previous conversation with the performer, Detective Gordon had realised that she was simply trying to get by in a city that was constantly changing under power. But then again, so was Oswald.

"I have to go, Ms. Carnell. Good evening."

Jo inhaled deeply, hiding her annoyance behind an incredibly insincere smile. "You're making a big mistake, you know. But that's typical of a Gotham detective."

Before Jim could respond, Jo had retreated inside Bamonte's; returning with the same deceitful, forced smile as the men continued to drink and joke around her.

* * *

She hated every minute of that evening and, for the first time in a long while, was eager to start her shift at Fish's. Sure, the men were perverts but at least they acted like Jo existed. At Bamonte's, she just felt like an empty space in a room full of men with guns. Well, she'd show them. And while Jo was busy proving her worth, she'd also show Fish that the real secret weapon was her.

"I'm heading home, Don Maroni." Jo announced, growing tired of listening to the drunk men laughing around her. She didn't want to be there, nor was she needed; it wasn't like she was regarded as an equal anyway. Her boss nodded, hardly paying attention as he continued to tell stories of robberies and draft plans for the future of the Maroni Crime Family.

Oswald noticed Jo heading for the door and followed her, still desperate to be close to her. "Where are you going, Josephina?"

"Home, like I said."

"I could come with you." Oswald suggested, trailing his hand down Jo's arm. Smirking, he lowered his voice. "We could continue where we left off last night…"

"No, you should stay here." Jo moved away from Oswald's wandering hands. "Maroni likes you; you should take advantage of that while he's getting wasted." She looked back at the table with a frown, almost bitter. "Besides, you're an important part of the casino robbery now."

"Only if you're sure, Josephina my dear."

Jo forged a smile and nodded before she walked out the door, without so much as a kiss on the cheek. Normally, Oswald wouldn't have expected Jo to display such affection towards him but after their previous night of passion, he'd have thought that the typical exchange between lovers was compulsory.

From the moment he broke into Jo's apartment, Oswald knew that earning her adoration would be a difficult feat - however he hadn't expected the task to be almost impossible. One minute they'd be sharing a bed and a night and the next Oswald would be getting frostbite from the cold shoulder and icy glares that Jo was giving him.

But it didn't take Oswald long to realise why Jo had been so frustrated; making her more like him than he had originally thought. Jo wanted power. She wanted the same respect as any man or woman who made a living in the mob world. It was only natural; especially within a woman who had clearly been looked down on for much of her life.

"Hey Penguin, we need more drinks over here." Frankie said, taking Oswald's seat beside Maroni.

Oswald scowled at the man who was second-in-command to Don Maroni; he was essentially getting in the way of his rise to power – an obstacle that needed to be eliminated.

Then there was the fact that he was continuously cornering his girlfriend. Jo always played down these encounters but Oswald was aware of almost every single one, and this made him more determined to do something about this issue.

Before Oswald could climb further, Frankie Carbone needed to be cut out of the picture. He was too close to Maroni, which would always be problematic for the both of them. And maybe his elimination would thaw the frustration in Jo's heart; which would prove necessary if Oswald hoped that his lover would put all her faith in him. After all, he was beginning to see how useful Jo would become.


	12. Chapter 12

On her way home, Jo was handed a small bottle from a man who appeared to be in large supply. She examined the item curiously; the snake image and the suspiciously green-coloured liquid enough to deter her from drinking it. That and the fact that she was clearly one of the few citizens around who was regularly kept up to date with the latest crime news. She had been given Viper and, while the other recipients of the drug breathed in the substance without a second thought, Jo decided that she would make good on her favour to Jim Gordon. If there was one thing that the performer didn't forget ever, it was a face. And she had gotten a very good look at the man giving out free samples of Viper.

Upon entering the GCPD, Jo was startled by the chaos already being caused by this mysterious drug. Everywhere she looked she saw officers attempting to apprehend abnormally strong people; although these attempts seemed feeble at best. Whatever chemicals were in Viper's recipe, Jo knew that the combination was deadly and that it had to be eradicated from the streets before every citizen in Gotham had gained super strength and cravings for milk and cheese.

Within minutes, Jo found herself being plunged into a room with Detectives Gordon and Bullock, along with the Captain herself and a far too eager man who seemed to work in forensics.

"So this guy, Potolsky, he just gave you this bottle?" Essen asked Jo the same question again, still in disbelief that somebody so unhinged would roam the streets of Gotham with this deadly chemical – especially without a clear motive.

"Yes, it's like I said. I was walking home and this guy was carrying a sack. He was handing those out to everyone on the streets, practically forced it into my hand." Jo explained, adamant to ensure that she wouldn't be suspected as an accomplice; apparently being the only recipient to have not opened the bottle. "He seemed really anxious. Dark hair, beard…long jacket? If you show me a photo I'll gladly identify him and confirm that this Potolsky is your guy."

_At least if I'm here I don't have to go home to Oswald for a while…_

* * *

"Hey, wait a second." After she had assisted with the investigation, Harvey followed Jo to the door, eager to thank her. "You've really helped us out, you know."

"I didn't really do anything. Anyone could've handed that bottle to the police." She sighed, "it was just luck that one of those fell into my hands…"

"Yeah well all those people that took those bottles used 'em. Out of all those people you were the only one to come forward. I think that makes you good for somethin'."

Jo shrugged, "if you say so."

"So what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem very…you're not like yourself." Harvey said after struggling to find the right words.

"And how would you know?" Jo asked sharply, noticing how Detective Gordon had his eyes on the pair – evidently concerned for his partner's wellbeing.

Chuckling, Harvey took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck; Jo assumed this was because the detective was exhausted and not because of the truth – he was embarrassed. "I, uh, sometimes drop by Mooney's. You're always a different person there…on stage and all. Well, at least that's what I think."

"Oh my god…" Jo laughed and hung her head, feeling slightly mortified. "You've actually seen me on that stage?"

Harvey smirked, finding Jo's behaviour amusing – cute, even. "Are you embarrassed?"

"Yes..!" Jo yelped, still giggling nervously. "Go on, I'm waiting…"

"Waiting for what?"

Jo furrowed her brow, meeting the detective's gaze. "You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Why the heck would I do that? Who do ya think I am, some cruel bully?" He wasn't going to lie, Jo's comment was slightly offending.

"Remember when you interrogated me in my mom's café? You insinuated that I was a teacher's pet, a troublemaker and…a whore? Please correct me if I'm mistaken, detective." She raised an eyebrow, her voice now sarcastic.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Harvey grimaced, remembering how rude he'd been that day. He truly regretted it; especially since he wanted Jo to think of him as a somewhat good person. "Look, can we just forget I said anything? Let's just start over and all that."

With a slight laugh, Jo nodded. "Since you asked so nicely…"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a nice guy." He grinned, deciding to test Jo's humour. Honestly, Harvey didn't see himself as a good guy at all – he hadn't for years – but maybe if Jo regarded him as such, he could also believe it.

"This isn't a city for nice guys. And besides, what kind of cop is good nowadays?" She twisted her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "But I'll humour you. You're definitely not a conventional detective."

Harvey thought for a moment before deciding to try his luck further. "You wouldn't want to grab lunch sometime, would ya? I know this joint that makes the best burgers in Midtown."

"That sounds lovely, but…" Jo paused; how could she explain her reasons behind her reclusive behaviour to a cop? "I'm not really the type of girl you want as a friend. Besides, I'm…a vegetarian." Jo decided that the only way to avoid getting close to the detective via their lunch arrangement was to lie. She wasn't a vegetarian per se, she was just highly health-conscious – that and the fact that Jo knew that befriending Harvey would eventually blow up in her face.

Before the detective could suggest another outing, Jo announced that she had to run some errands for her mother and left the building without so much as a goodbye. That was twice now that Jo had left without hesitation. And she knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

Since she was already in too deep with Oswald, Jo couldn't risk getting close to Harvey as well. Sure, he seemed nice, despite being a little rough around the edges – but he was playing for a whole other team. Jo was definitely becoming a foundation within the mob side of Gotham, whether she wanted to or not; thus an alliance with a detective would be highly risky. Or would it?

Oswald had Detective Gordon so why couldn't Jo recruit Detective Bullock as her own informant? He'd definitely act as a safety net should her plan go wrong – it wasn't like she had many friends in this game. But was making associations really the best way to advance? Jo thought of Fish; she didn't really have any solid links to other people – and that had worked well for her so far.

* * *

Shortly after Jo left, Oswald decided to go home too. He wanted to ensure that she was still _his_ and that her loyalty wasn't wavering because of the evident jealousy she held towards him. When he jimmied open the door, Oswald was surprised to find that his girlfriend wasn't at home like she said she'd be. Feeling concerned for her wellbeing, Oswald decided to go outside to find her; Jo was a pretty girl and an easy target for the shadows lurking in the night. But alternatively, she had shown him a whole other side to her – call it a dark side – so Oswald had a feeling that Jo would've had a chance against any late-night predators. Perhaps she'd gone to her mother's, or even to Mooney's. Jo had seemed irritated so maybe she'd gone to them to let off some steam. Speaking of mothers, Oswald knew that he'd soon have to face his own. He hoped that, since Gertrud believed him to be dead, she'd welcome him back with open arms and her typical motherly love.

Examining the street carefully, Oswald realised that Jo did in fact live just a few blocks away from his mother; perhaps they had already become acquainted? That would've been convenient to say the least. Oswald had always known growing up that, if he were to ever find a suitable partner, his mother wouldn't be too receptive to the thought of him becoming close to another. They had always been close, Oswald and Gertrud, so introducing Jo into the picture would prove difficult at best.

When Oswald reached the run-down complex he used to call home, he stumbled up the stairs to his mother's apartment and knocked on the door. "Mother..!" He called to her from outside, reassuring her that no sinister presence was lurking on the other side.

The first thing he heard was her babbling, ranting on to herself about Oswald's sudden reappearance after his long absence. When she eventually opened the door, he smiled and waited for some form of affection. "Hi mom, I'm alive." Oswald announced, just in case his mother had forgotten that he had been pronounced dead not too long ago – after all, her reception to him wasn't exactly warm. Gertrud sighed with exhaustion and Oswald followed her inside and made himself at home in the armchair. Well, this still was his home.

"Why you don't call your mother in all this time?" She began to interrogate her son as soon as he sat down; causing Oswald to roll his eyes like a child. "I'll tell you why…you got tangled in some hussy's demon purse..!"

Oswald thought of Jo. When his mother put it that way, she sounded like some manipulative entity who was going to bleed Oswald dry until he held no further use. But surely she'd never do that to him.

"She's no hussy mother. Josephina is a very nice girl…" Oswald insisted, smiling to himself at the very thought of his girlfriend.

However, Gertrud wasn't smiling. "Y-You've met someone? A woman?" She paused, her eyes narrowing. "A _whore_..!" She spat the word like it was poison. Like Jo was poison.

"Josephina is not like that, mother. She helped me in my time of need; she fed me a-and gave me a place to sleep. They hurt me, mother. I just wanted respect and they kicked me down…they tried to kill me. But Josephina saved me."

Despite her son's heartfelt words, Gertrud wasn't easily moved – in fact, she seemed even more irritated. "You don't need a…a hussy to protect you, Oswald. Taking care of you is my job; I'm your mother..!",

"Well _mom_ …" Oswald knew how his mother hated it when he addressed her so informally. "I care very deeply for Josephina and she reciprocates my feelings. I-I've never met anyone like her, she understands me…we're very alike you know."

Gertrud knelt down beside the chair, holding her son's arm protectively. "My poor Oswald. She's lured you in too deep and now you don't know what you should do…" Gertrud genuinely appeared to believe her own words: that her son was some sort of slave under his new – and first – girlfriend's ruling.

"You should meet her mom. You'd like her very much, I promise."

"I won't allow you to bring that harlot into this house..!" His mother hissed before she got back to her feet.

Oswald pouted and stood up huffily. "Fine, mother. I'd like to take a bath."

* * *

As he sunk deep into the grimy Gotham waters, Oswald recalled how much he loved bath time – and how much he'd missed taking them. Josephina's apartment only had a shower so getting clean could never be as tranquil, nor could he ever bask in the warm water in the bathtub with his lover. He imagined what it would be like, to have Jo join him in the tub, leaning her back against his chest as they washed together. She'd run her soft hands over his back; cleansing his skin of dirt and his soul from the day's misdeeds. Then it would be his turn to touch her – to purify her own damaged self. The more than Oswald dwelled on it, the more he realised that Jo was damaged; she was a delicate porcelain doll that was cracking under the pressure of staying alive while climbing an unsteady ladder. He loved that image. Oswald needed to know that he was the one with the power because Jo needed to need him.

With a twist of his lips, Oswald imagined Jo's face as he kissed her and claimed her for himself. The whole scenario seemed very vivid within his mind; the sound of the water spilling out of the bath and onto the wooden floor mixed with Jo's cries of desire as he satisfied every need he had been longing to fulfil since their first encounter.

Oswald leant his head back, resting it on the back of the bathtub as he closed his eyes, smirking to himself as he pictured Jo's form standing above him; smiling in that cute yet alluring manner which she had mastered so well. Despite what his mother had said, Oswald was very fond of his girlfriend. Although he had to admit that, while he enjoyed being in the company of the true Josephina Carnell, he had often felt much more at ease when watching her façade from afar at Mooney's. Because, while evidently a damaged item, the real Jo was unpredictable; at least when he had watched her on stage, Oswald was able to predict her every move with ease – as opposed to having to tread carefully for fear of offending her. Jo's mood swings were something that Oswald would definitely had to watch out for if he ever wanted her full loyalty because, while he revelled in their intimate moments, he was concerned how far she'd go when consumed by jealousy.

However Oswald would soon experience jealousy of his own; thus his own actions and capabilities under such feelings would be discovered.

Gertrud knocked on the bathroom door, taking Oswald away from his deep thoughts. "Are you alright in there, my darling?"

Oswald smiled as he opened his eyes once more. "Yes mother. I do love bathtime."


	13. Chapter 13

Jo was in the shower when Oswald returned from bathtime at his mother's; he could hear the water running and Jo's soft voice singing on the other side of the wall. During his time as her roommate, Oswald had deduced that Jo loved taking showers; she could spend from 15 minutes to a full hour in the bathroom getting clean and would always hum or sing to herself during the process. However, he wanted nothing more than to join his lover during the times in which she found herself at ease.

While he had taken a few showers during his stay, Oswald had yet to take a shower with Jo. And of course he planned to.

Fancying his luck, Oswald tried the bathroom door: locked. Of course she'd have locked it.

He knocked on the door. "Josephina, please may I come in?"

Jo's singing stopped and she stood frozen in the shower, deciding to play the innocent game. "Um…why?"

Oswald chuckled, "I figured we could…get clean together?" It was a pathetic excuse seeing that he'd already taken a bath at his mother's but Oswald was keen to enter Jo's most blissful moments and become a part of them. A foundation, even.

"I'm almost done in here so there's little point. You can still have a shower though, if you'd like." Jo made the effort to quickly rinse herself and jump out of the shower, resting her head against the door. Being around Oswald was exhausting to say the least. Still, it was exciting too.

"But I'd much rather have you help me…" He cooed from the other side of the door, pouting slightly in the hope that Jo would sense his desperation and give in to his wishes.

"Sorry Oswald, I'm clean and tired now." She sighed, "maybe some other time, alright?"

Oswald sucked in a breath, finding it difficult to control his anger. "Josephina, are you not interested in me anymore? You and I had an unforgettable evening yesterday a-and now you choose to shun my advances, why is that? Do you not care about me?"

Jo hugged her towel, still concealing her body nervously. "Oswald, just because I don't want to share a shower with you doesn't mean I don't like you. I'm just tired."

_Yeah, tired of being constantly belittled while you bask in Maroni's praise…_

Despite not replying, Jo knew that Oswald was still standing on the other side of the door so she threw on a shirt and shorts before unlocking the door and stepping out. "It's all yours…" She gestured towards the shower before moving over to the fridge in search of food.

It was undoubtable that Jo was tired, hungry and eager for her own space but even so, he couldn't allow the dancer to shut him down without an explanation.

Oswald frowned and hobbled over to her, slamming the fridge door shut in an attempt to get Jo's attention. "Look at me!"

"What? Am I not allowed to eat the food in my own fridge now?" She met his eyes with a stern glare. "Oswald, watch my lips. I. Am. Tired."

"But I…I want to hold you close. Just like last night." Oswald tried to kiss Jo but she moved away, insistent on spurning his advances and going to bed. However that seemed difficult, with Oswald having trapped her against the kitchen counter with no exit strategy.

"It's really late Oswald. Please let me go to bed."

"Do you not want to be with me, Josephina? Do you hate me now that you have no use for me? I love you, how can you hurt me in this way?!" His voice was getting louder and more frantic as Jo leaned further back against the counter, scared that Oswald would lose control and hit her – or worse. If she had learnt anything about Oswald recently, it was that it was important to deal with him carefully – especially during his moments of agitation.

Forcing herself to stare straight at him, Jo whispered one of the hardest things that she'd ever had to say: "I love you too." Saying the 'L' word almost killed Jo but she knew that her safety could have depended on it.

Jo's declaration struck a chord with Oswald and he couldn't stop himself from smiling proudly as he threw his arms around her. "That makes me very happy to hear, Josephina."

"Good, now can I go to sleep?" Jo had never been a patient person and she hated being so uncomfortably close to her lodger/lover in his moments of uncertainty. Besides, she genuinely was exhausted.

"May I sleep in your bed?" Oswald asked, his voice becoming fragile and innocent once again as he flashed Jo a weak and apologetic smile. "I…I promise not to touch you."

"No, Oswald. You sleep out here on the sofa, remember? That was our arrangement, afterall…" Jo insisted, wasting no time in moving towards the bedroom door.

"Oh, alright. Goodnight, Josephina." Oswald called after her, expecting a reply.

Jo didn't say anything and, instead, closed the bedroom door; leaving Oswald to make his own bed on the sofa once again.

Oswald wasn't going to lie: he was confused by Jo's behaviour. How could someone so regularly change their mood with ease? And why did her swaying affections not deter him?

The simple explanation was that Jo was different. She was dangerously beautiful but also dangerously intelligent. Oswald couldn't shake the feeling that Jo was, in more ways than one, a lot like him; they had both been kicked down by the city, left alone to cling to the edge. Jo had said it herself, that her childhood had been full of ridicule – much like his own – and it was this that had pushed her close to the edge once before. Oswald wanted to see that side to Jo, despite having caught the odd glimpse. He wanted to see Jo's dark side; it would be similar to the one that he'd almost revealed to her, that much Oswald was sure of. They were kindred spirits…two of a kind…birds of a feather, even. Although he did hate that reference due to his own torment, Oswald couldn't help but wonder what bird his Josephina would be, should he become a…Penguin. It would have to be a beautiful type with an equally beautiful song to sing. Perhaps she could be a nightingale, a canary or…a dove.

Doves were symbolic of love and devotion, while also having connotations of grace and purity. Yes, that was perfect. Perhaps Jo would even accept it as Oswald's pet name for her. _His_ pretty little dove.

Perhaps giving Jo her own nickname to resemble that of a feathered creature too would make them equals. This way, she could truly be the Juliet to his Romeo.

Oswald sighed and continued to pace the room, deep in thought. He wandered over to Jo's book shelf and began searching her collection for any of his favourite novels. Sure enough, just as he'd expected, the shelves had been adorned with many of the classics; along with some of Shakespeare's greatest works. Oswald hoped that he would get to read aloud from these books in the near future, while he picked up the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and began to read it all over again.

* * *

When she was finally alone, Jo quickly moved the chair in front of her dressing table under the door handle – just in case Oswald happened to forget about the boundaries she had set down when he had first come to stay with her.

However, Jo knew that it was her own fault. She'd been flirting with Oswald all week, whether that was her original intention or not. And she allowed him to sleep with her the previous night; who could've blamed her lodger for wanting more or even thinking something of the situation?

Jo hated the fact that she'd gotten herself into a one-sided relationship. She didn't even love Oswald…right?

Love was a word that had lost all meaning to Jo long ago. Both Charlie's death and the nature of her occupation at Mooney's had greatly sped up the process but it was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Gotham wasn't a city where love could conquer all obstacles. They weren't living in Verona or England and Oswald wasn't Romeo or Mr. Darcy or any other literary character who had made her swoon during her adolescence. It wasn't his fault but Oswald would never be the type of man whom Jo thought she'd end up with – who she'd dreamed of marrying.

And at this stage, Jo was doubtful that she would ever meet someone who fit the description. She was becoming increasingly convinced that love would be forever out of reach for her; that her only option was to marry for money, power and, above all, safety.

But for now, Jo knew that she'd have to keep Oswald close – at least until a more beneficial option came along.

Perhaps she could master the art of forgery in order to get through this: the forging being with her own feelings towards Oswald. Jo needed to love him; or at least, convince herself that she did if she planned on surviving.

* * *

Jo woke up early the next morning to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door. "W-What is it?" She answered groggily, still too tired to get out of bed to remove the chair from under the door handle.

"This will only work if you…you let me in, Josephina…"

"Oswald, I'm still not up for sex right now. It's…" She turned to the bedside table and squinted at the clock. "…5AM."

_He's certainly eager…now I'll never get back to sleep._

Groaning, Jo slipped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown before shuffling over to the door in order to get rid of the chair. When she swung open the door, Oswald was standing there eagerly; his suit creaseless to match his smile. Jo noticed the subtle change to his hair and smiled, thinking how good the new style suited him.

Oswald took Jo's hands enthusiastically in his and began to recite a passage which she almost instantly recognised.

" _If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this…_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ "

"Did you stay awake all night reading Shakespeare, Oswald?" Jo asked, almost touched by the gesture. "Does this mean that I'm Juliet?"

"Of course." Oswald replied, his voice completely serious. "…You do know what happens in this part, don't you?"

Jo knew; how could she forget? _They kiss, how convenient…_

Oswald bent his knees slightly so that Jo could have better access to his lips. After all, he knew that Jo wouldn't be able to resist a suggestion based on literary actions.

However, to Oswald's surprise, Jo didn't move. Instead she continued to stare straight through Oswald; becoming increasingly lost in her own thoughts. While she didn't – or couldn't – love Oswald, how was he able to have these almost irresistible moments right before her eyes?

To capture Jo's attention, Oswald took her chin and tilted it upwards so that her green eyes could meet his own in a soft encounter. She couldn't help but feel a fire building in her cheeks as Oswald followed the course of the play by tenderly kissing her lips. And to her own surprise, Jo found herself enjoying the kiss, just as she had done a few days before.

After the moment had passed, Jo moved out of Oswald's grasp with the hint of a blush. While she couldn't love Oswald, that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy having him around as her self-proclaimed 'lover.'

"So…Romeo, are you going to work today?" Jo smirked, leaning against the door frame.

Her subtle compliment made Oswald smile proudly. "Yes, I suppose so. Since Don Maroni favours me, I feel that it would be wise to…maintain this trust."

"Ah, of course." Jo hated discussing Oswald's ever-growing role within Maroni's unit and with that, her mood had quickly declined once more. "Because he respects you, could you tell him that I won't be able to work today?" She feigned a cough, "I fear it could be the flu."

"Of course, Josephina." Oswald replied, believing her act almost immediately. Taking her arm, Oswald escorted his girlfriend back to bed in case she'd forgotten where it was during the last minute or two. "You must rest, alright? I'll be sure to care for you."

"Thank you…" _I just wanted a day off work not a servant._ "But I insist that you go to work. One of us has to make a living and besides, you said it yourself, Don Maroni trusts you now."

Reluctantly, Oswald nodded. "You're right. But I promise to be home early."

"Oh there's no need. I'm still going to Mooney's this evening."

"What? Why?"

"Because we can't afford to lose both of my paychecks." She smiled and touched his hand, attempting to reassure him. "Anyway, if I rest all day I should be well for my shift at 5."

"You do work hard, my dear. You're a beautiful, honest woman and I'm so lucky to have you by my side in this. Oswald smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do take care. Promise me you'll rest all day."

"Yes, I promise."

As soon as Oswald had left for work, Jo climbed out of bed and poured herself a glass of vodka to drink on the sofa. She needed it.

On the sofa, Jo noticed her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ , with many of the pages having been dog-eared. Flicking through the book, she noticed that Oswald had saved the pages with the most romantic quotes. What an old, romantic soul he was.

She smiled to herself and held the book close to her chest; it was as if it was the most precious possession she owned – with Oswald's words to her within the pages.

Maybe Jo didn't love him, but she was definitely fond of him.


	14. Chapter 14

In the evening, Jo headed to Mooney's to work her shift as promised. It was safe to say that, out of her two jobs, this one made her feel more at ease – even if it meant giving the occasional blowjob to strangers old enough to be her father.

Fish had been paying Jo both more money and more attention since she had become her undercover spy; a fact which had delighted Jo very much. She had always admired Fish, so being close to her boss at last was a very good sign – especially if she was soon going to take down Don Falcone.

When it was Jo's turn to perform a song, she felt strangely confident and almost eager to get on the stage. Perhaps singing had become Jo's way of relaxing, or venting her emotions – or both – but she had recently taken to the idea of being centre stage. In more ways than one.

Harvey had spent all day (and the previous night) thinking about Jo. Ever since they'd met, it was evident that there was some sort of spark between them; she was a strong young woman who wasn't afraid to challenge him – and he did like that about her. That, and the fact that she was beautiful and witty, made Jo fascinating in his book. And although Jim clearly had a clear amount of disdain for the dancer, Harvey thought she was absolutely brilliant.

Knowing that she worked at Mooney's almost every evening, Harvey paid the nightclub a visit; even though he had great difficulty answering Fish when she enquired about the surprise visit.

"I'm here to see you, Fish." He insisted, taking a seat at her table and ordering a bottle of Jack.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, Harvey. It's been a while since you've visited me on a social call only." Fish smiled at him, instantly believing the lie while sipping her own glass of wine.

"You must have a good show lined up tonight…the place is full." Harvey said, looking around the room at all the patrons – as well as looking for any sign of Jo.

Fish nodded, "there's always a good show here, Harvey darling. I do have good girls, after all." The lights grew dim again as the pianist began to play. "Speaking of good girls…" She gestured towards the stage and Harvey followed Fish's eyes to where Jo stood, holding the microphone stand.

Of course it didn't take Jo long to notice that her new friend of sorts was sat at Fish's table but she just didn't know how to feel about him being there: Harvey almost seemed out of place. Like he belonged somewhere better.

"Jo…that's your cue!" She turned to the pianist, who had now been playing the same few notes for longer than he should have; hence why he was now hissing a reminder for her to start.

With an apologetic smile, Jo nodded at the pianist and finally began to sing.

" _You had plenty money, 1922_

_You let other women make a fool of you_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do_

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

_You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about_

_You ain't got no money, they will put you out_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too…"_

Throughout the whole of the song, Harvey noticed how the patrons' gazes didn't wander away from the stage in the slightest – particularly the eyes of a highly wealthy man, who turned to Fish at the end of Jo's performance with a smirk and a nod. It didn't take a genius to work out what was going on; the arrangement that was being made before his eyes.

Harvey felt sick at the thought and as Fish clicked her fingers and told Butch to inform Jo of her 'appointment' he knew that he'd have to find a way to get the young woman away from her role as a sex toy before it became all she knew.

Jo belonged somewhere better.

* * *

There was an impatient knock on the dressing room door as Jo was pulling up her stockings. "I'll be out in a minute, Butch. Keep your hair on!"

The knocking continued and Jo groaned, rushing over to the door and peeking behind it. She blinked in surprise when she saw that Butch wasn't at the door, nor were her fellow performers. "Detective Bullock, this is a surprise. You're not here because of work are you?"

Harvey chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're not in any trouble…unless you want to confess to committing a crime?"

"Oh, you know me, Detective. I'm a bad egg." Jo smiled to herself, knowing that he wouldn't realise the truth in her words. "Come in, by the way. I'm just finishing up."

She held the door open and Harvey checked the space behind him once before following the dancer into the dressing room.

Jo sat down on the leather sofa and patted the empty space beside her, indicating that the detective join her. "What're you doing here anyway? I was surprised to see you at Fish's table…did you have some business with her?"

"Heh…actually I'm here to talk to you, Ms. Carnell." Harvey struggled to meet her eyes with those words, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Is it important?" Jo asked without thinking, coming off slightly disinterested. "No, sorry. What I meant to say was can it wait until tomorrow? I…I have a client in ten minutes."

"I'm afraid not. We didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday at the GCPD."

"Alright, how can I help you?" She decided to listen while fixing her hair; although a feeling of dread was building up inside her.

Harvey let out a deep sigh, "let me take you out to dinner to thank you…for the other day, you know?"

Jo blinked in surprise and moved away from the mirror, her green eyes meeting Harvey's anxious gaze – he clearly wasn't in his comfort zone. Frankly, neither was Jo. "How about a coffee one afternoon?"

"See, we can get coffee anytime. I figured that the best way to make it up to you is to take you out for a slap up meal tomorrow night" He grumbled, "Besides, I want to spend time with you."

The performer really didn't know what to say. Harvey had made his feelings for her apparent in so many words, at least; however Jo just didn't know how to respond. Sure enough, recently, she had grown attached to the detective but did she just want a friendship with him and nothing more?

"As nice as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'm washing my hair tomorrow."

"Aw come on Jo, don't give me that excuse." Harvey groaned, chuckling to mask his disappointment. "If you don't want to spend time with me, just tell me."

"It's not that…I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment…" Jo sighed and turned back towards the mirror; if only to avoid witnessing the potential damage that her words had caused. "So I can't go anywhere with you. I just don't have the time, I'm truly sorry."

"Maybe you'd have more free time if you walked away from this place…" Harvey said without even thinking. He didn't want to disrespect Fish but Jo was definitely better off in a different line of work.

"Is that what this is about?" Jo stood up. "If you were as eager to be my friend as you say, you wouldn't care about who I am on the outside."

"Yeah well maybe I don't just want to be your friend. Maybe I want more, which is why I can't stand to see you in this place, Jo."

"Please don't put me in this position." Jo begged, hanging her head. She knew that she'd end up with a migraine once Harvey left. "You're a decent guy but—"

"Ooh, who's this handsome gent? A friend of yours, Jo?" Kitty entered the dressing room and smirked upon seeing Jo hiding away with a detective.

Harvey stood up, trying his best to act as if Jo hadn't just shot down his attempt at issuing her with an invitation. "Detective Harvey Bullock, ma'am."

"Well Harvey, I'm Kitty." She winked at him, then turned her attention to Jo who was trying to hide away at the dressing table. "Jo, you didn't tell me that you had a gentleman caller."

"That's because I don't." Jo insisted, pinning her hair up in a bun before turning around. "Besides, shouldn't you be upstairs now?"

Kitty shrugged, "I don't feel like it today. You two should go upstairs instead…"

"Well I wouldn't argue with that." Harvey chuckled, only half joking. To be honest, he just really wanted to get Jo's attention; to make her laugh and accept his dinner offer.

"Harvey, I've already said that I won't go out with you." Jo pointed her finger in his direction. "I don't go out on dates with any guys – especially not cops."

"Alright, I understand." Harvey placed his hat on top of his head and left the room dejectedly. "Good evening."

As soon as he had left, Kitty wasted no time in cornering her friend. "What was that? He was asking you out on a date – a free meal, Jo – and one with a cop no less. Why would you turn him down?!"

"I'm not interested in dating anyone at the moment." Jo insisted, standing up and straightening her skirt. "Besides, he's a cop and I'm a rich man's prostitute. That didn't work out the last time, did it?"

"Jo, Charlie died because he was stupid enough to challenge Falcone not because of you. This Harvey guy seems like he's got a good head on his shoulders and he's been in that game a lot longer than Charlie so just relax and go out for dinner with him."

"I can't, Kitty." Jo sighed and lowered her voice. "I'm already seeing someone."

"Ooh really? Who's this lucky guy?"

Jo grimaced and shook her head. "Forget I said anything."

"No, I won't. If you're fucking someone I want to know." Kitty said with an intrigued smirk, sitting down beside Jo. "I won't tell, come on."

Sighing, Jo stood up and locked the dressing room door. "Oswald Cobblepot."

"No, really who is he?"

Jo smiled apologetically; her guilty face being enough to gain Kitty's belief – and utter disgust.

"I thought Fish and Falcone had him killed…"

"The detective who was given the task didn't do it. When Oswald returned to Gotham he came to me for help and I could hardly throw him out to fend for himself, now could I?"

"Are you stupid? He's not some stray dog who needs you to care for him, Jo! Do you want to get thrown into Gotham's finest rivers with a bullet in your head?!" Kitty hissed, cornering her friend against the door. "My god Jo. Please tell me this is some sick joke…or a nightmare."

Shaking her head, Jo took Kitty's hand desperately. "Please, don't tell anyone. Nobody can find out…especially not Fish."

"Oh Fish will find out, Jo." Kitty said, pulling her hand away. "I'm gonna have to tell her."

"What?"

"We can tell her that Oswald threatened you – that you had no choice. Maybe then she'll understand and only that Penguin creep will suffer the consequences that come with pissing Fish off."

"No, I can't let you do that. Oswald is a nice guy beneath his bizarre quirks…he's different with me." Jo attempted to explain, still blocking the door.

_Why am I defending him like this?!_

"He's not different, Jo. That freak is no different to those perverse men out there. All he wants is to have sex with you, can't you see that?" Kitty laughed. "You're the only idiot who took pity on him, that's why he's so obsessed with you!"

"Well if that's the case then maybe he and I are alike. We're both outcasts and he's the first guy I've met since Charlie died who has treated me like a human being." Jo furrowed her brow, hearing someone down the corridor. "Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"Because I love you." Kitty replied with a look of complete seriousness.

"That's not a good excuse for your dictating in my life choices."

"No, I mean I _love_ you. I've loved you for months now." The blonde placed her hands on Jo's shoulders. "Jo, I know that you could never feel the same as me but please get rid of Oswald…for me. I'd rather see you in the arms of a stable, respectable guy than someone like him."

"Kitty stop making me feel like the world's biggest bitch for liking someone who doesn't meet up to your standards. I'm sorry that you had to fall for me but that gives you no right to meddle in my affairs." Jo opened the door, "if you breathe a word of this to anyone then I'll never speak to you again. I'll never be able to forgive you if this gets out."

"Jo, please just try and listen to me…"

"No, Kitty. This is my life. Mine. And if I want to travel down a dangerous road, then that is what I shall do."

Then Jo walked out of the dressing room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Oswald asked as soon as Jo entered the apartment.

"Work, like I told you." She sighed and sat down on the sofa, her whole body desperate to shut down for a few hours.

The truth was, between her offer from Harvey, argument with Kitty and the hour she'd spent with the sexually frustrated tycoon, Jo had no energy left for anything. She was exhausted. Heck, she was surprised that she'd managed the work home without collapsing in the gutter.

Oswald shuffled to sit beside her, keeping his hands in his lap so to reassure Jo that there wouldn't be a repeat of the previous night. "I hope you didn't work too hard, my dear…"

"No, of course not. I just sang, then talked with some customers."

Carefully observing her, Oswald noticed a slight bruising under her chin and frowned. Jo was clearly feeding him misleading information. He grabbed the front of her dress and pulled Jo close to him, further examining the apparent hickey. "Who did that?"

"…Did what?"

With his index finger, Oswald poked the bruise; causing Jo to realise what he was referring to. "You lied to me, Josephina."

"I never promised anything. Some rich tycoon saw me at Mooney's and demanded an appointment." She tittered nervously, "I…I could hardly refuse, now could I?"

"But to let him deface you in this way…you are _my_ lover..!"

"Oswald, it was just sex!"

"Was that all that it was between you and I the other night? 'Just sex', hm?"

Jo didn't answer him. She felt herself grow flustered; a tint of pink gracing her cheeks as Oswald grabbed her chin and forced her to make direct eye contact with him.

"Please don't test me, Josephina. I truly don't want to hurt you."

She still didn't say a word.

Her mind was elsewhere. Thinking of the detective who had visited Mooney's just to see her, just to ask her out to dinner. She'd turned down such an offer to be with Oswald – surely that made her insane.

Maybe so, but Oswald and Jo could be insane together without hurting anyone else. Well, at least Jo wouldn't.

Oswald chuckled darkly and Jo caught a glimpse of his sharp, discoloured teeth – the same ones that had ravaged her skin just a few nights before. She felt sick looking at him; Oswald both terrified her and turned her on. No, in fact she felt sick with herself for feeling such lust for a man who was clearly going to evolve into a cruel and violent psychopath. So why couldn't she say no?

"Well, what if I want you to? I'm playing with fire being with you, doesn't that make you wonder if it's danger I love?" Jo whispered with the hint of a smile as she found the courage to speak up once more. However, those weren't the words that she'd envisioned saying – nor was that the message she'd originally planned to send to him. Instead, she'd basically given the man before her permission to touch and taste every inch of her body. No, Jo was practically ordering Oswald to be rough with her.

And of course, being hungry for power, he didn't waste a single moment of the opportunity.


	15. Chapter 15

Oswald awoke to the light streaming into the room through the thin curtains. He felt the soft duvet over him and instantly realised where he was – his mind recalling various details from the night before. The memory made him smirk; it had been a very satisfying night to say the least.

After all, Jo had given him a taste of true power.

Rolling onto his side, Oswald realised that Jo had woken up long before. It was truly a shame; he'd hoped to see her soft face in deep slumber beside him – perhaps to even request more of her love before work.

However, the memory of her begging beneath him would have to do for the time being. There would be more opportunities after all; Jo was finally warming up to the idea of having a true companion. A lover.

* * *

While Oswald had so easily fallen asleep after the main event, Jo had been unable to do so. She'd restlessly stared at the ceiling until the early hours; desperately trying to think of any legitimate reason to stay with Oswald. He was nice, sure enough, but he was so easily irritated that he was dangerous. And of course he had feelings for Jo but they could've been easily overshadowed by the fact that he was so jealous and obsessive over her. Then their night of passion had shined a light on one very key part of Oswald's persona: he loved power. No, he craved it.

When all had been said and done, would he abandon Jo for a bigger piece of the pie? Would he willingly drop her for his place on the throne he so desperately wanted? Was she nothing more than Oswald Cobblepot's toy? A pawn in the longest and most strategic chess match ever played.

Jo climbed out of bed to change clothes and made herself a strong alcoholic drink from the remnants in her cupboard. Then she sat at the kitchen table and simply cried.

She wanted a way out of Gotham more than anyone could have ever imagine. She _needed_ to get out.

Perhaps that was why clinging to Oswald was so appealing; he'd promised to care for the dancer like the fragile porcelain doll she was. It was undoubtable that Josephina Carnell was beyond damaged, that she could hardly take anymore blows to her system before she truly broke down.

Charlie had been the first of many to promise Jo a safe life away from Gotham. Jo should've known that their relationship wouldn't survive under the conditions which had forced it to flourish; their paths had crossed following his arrest of her after all. He'd brought Jo in to the GCPD on charges of robbery then sent her away with his number instead of a court order. While he wasn't the most responsible of detectives, he had been the most determined to make a change in Gotham – hence why Jo had felt so drawn to him. Although Detective Charlie Faraway's desire to be a hero in a city full of villains had been the reason for his downfall. And when Falcone's hit man came calling, Jo found herself helpless and alone once more.

Until she found new guidance at Mooney's nightclub.

* * *

Once dressed, Oswald left Jo's bedroom to find her slumped over the kitchen table with an empty glass by her arm. "Josephina..?" He whispered, nudging her slightly. "You silly girl…" He chuckled before bending down to kiss her forehead. "I love you though. I'm very fond of you indeed, my dear Josephina."

Slipping back into the bedroom, Oswald began rummaging through the armoire for the item which Jo had forbade him from ever seeing. A box of some sort which Charlie had told his fiancée to keep safe before running off to his death. He recalled how frightened Jo had seemed when she believed that it had been taken so was highly curious to discover what secrets had been hidden in the back of the drawers. It wasn't exactly the best hiding place but since the apartment was lacking in trap doors and secret rooms, stuffing it down the back of the armoire seemed like the only option.

Oswald shoved his arm under the drawer, reaching far as his hand fumbled around for the box. Nothing. He tried again but still couldn't find the mysterious information anywhere. Jo must have been worried about Oswald's snooping and hidden it somewhere else. Well, he couldn't blame her.

He then heard knocking on Jo's front door, accompanied by a voice he really didn't care to listen to.

"Hey, Jo…it's me. Listen, I'm sorry about last night. Can we talk?"

Oswald looked into the front room and saw Jo shifting on the chair as Kitty knocked once more; coming around from her alcohol-induced nap.

"Okay, maybe I crossed a line with that stupid confession but I don't like the thought of you being with that creep." Kitty sighed and rubbed her temples, resting her head on the apartment door. "I know you're there, Jo. I just wanted to tell you that your secret is safe with me; I won't tell Fish or anyone else about that…that…penguin."

Knowing that Jo trusted Kitty enough to tell her their secret was one thing, but to hear her call him a penguin was another. Oswald could hardly contain his angered frown as he resisted the urge to answer the door himself and greet Kitty with a look that could kill. Maybe even…

Jo's eyes snapped open and she struggled to find her feet as she moved towards the door. She wanted nothing more than to swing it open and apologise herself but it wasn't that easy.

"If you want to talk, you know where to find me…" Kitty said before heading back upstairs to her own apartment; evidently growing tired of her one-sided conversation with Jo's door.

Feeling a tightening in her chest, Jo called out to Oswald; fearing that he'd heard everything and was now fit to burst. However he didn't respond – leading Jo to believe that he'd slept through the entirety of Kitty's attempt at an apology.

However he had heard every word. Kitty knew about their relationship and was clearly against it; they'd apparently argued about it during Jo's shift the night before…but there she still was. Jo hadn't left him despite her best friend's advice, even though she strongly objected them. Surely that had to count for something. But why hadn't such a beautiful young woman abandoned him yet? Perhaps she did love him, as he'd been hoping for many months now, Jo had slipped through the cracks and seen something which made her willing to stay. Was it his vulnerability? Was she blind to his darkness and did she see him as only a good man? Or was it the opposite? Did she want to be dominated just as much as Oswald longed to be in charge?

Still, he couldn't help but feel that Kitty's presence would be somewhat problematic; especially now that she knew of their status as lovers and that Oswald Cobblepot had never actually been killed.

Despite her threat, Oswald knew that ridding himself of the opposition that was Frankie Carbone would have to come first.

"Oh, you're awake…" Oswald turned to see Jo standing in the bedroom doorway with an anxious look on her face. "I'm going into town. For the basics, you know…groceries and shampoo and such." She tittered slightly, attempting to behave interact with him as a typical girlfriend may do. "My point is, is there anything you'd like me to buy?"

Oswald thought for a moment: did he want anything that could be bought?

"Or is there anything you'd like me to cook for dinner?"

Her boyfriend shook his head. "Let me take you out to dinner instead. We can go to Bamonte's…"

Jo frowned, "you aren't really going to take me on a date to our place of work, are you?"

"Oh, oh of course not." Oswald laughed, brushing off his slip-up. He thought of all the places he'd like to take his girlfriend, but every single location had many faults. He couldn't take Jo to the movies because of their very different tastes in films. Nor could he take Jo out dancing because of his two left feet (and lack of ability to walk unaided, let alone bust a move.)

Then there was the issue with his supposed murder. If Oswald was seen strolling through the streets of Gotham with Jo on his arm, the pair of them would certainly be in significant trouble with several key players.

"I'll think of something, Josephina." Oswald said with a smile. "You and I will have a grand time this evening."

Nodding, Jo picked up her purse and headed out of the apartment; although not before giving Oswald a kiss goodbye. And for the first time, this act of affection hadn't felt forced. It was as if Jo had finally accepted his love and was more than happy to return it. Oswald was now a part of her life and she had chosen to embrace it rather than fight him any longer.

Hence why it only seemed fitting that Oswald try to learn more about his companion. And there was only one person he could think of that could shine a light on the past years of Josephina's life. Her mother.

* * *

Oswald knocked at the café door, despite the closed sign facing him. He was determined to speak with Jo's mother before she opened up her place of business to the public – for many reasons. He couldn't be seen by anyone, even if it was highly unlikely that anyone of any influence would drink coffee in Nora Carnell's modest café. Anyway if the place was empty, Nora would have more time to talk about her daughter.

Eventually, Nora's silhouette appeared in the doorway and she peered under the blinds to see her daughter's boyfriend standing outside with a smile on his face. "Oh! Paolo!" She exclaimed, fumbling with the lock before finally opening the door. "Come in, come in..! How are you?"

"I'm very well thank you, Mrs Carnell." Oswald replied as Nora led him through the dark café up to her apartment just above her business. Like Jo's, Nora's apartment was small and modest; although there was more of a homely feeling about the interior. Whereas Jo's home hardly seemed lived in.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink, Paolo?" Nora asked as Oswald made himself at home. "A sandwich perhaps?"

Oswald nodded eagerly and Nora disappeared into the kitchen. He heard the rattling of dishes and cutlery as the café owner began preparing something for him to eat. A series of framed photographs along the mantelpiece caught Oswald's eye and he stood up to get a closer look.

The collection showed Jo's transition from a gap-toothed schoolgirl to the woman he was currently dating. It was only now that Oswald had noticed some of his girlfriend's more hidden features; her hair was naturally dark, as was her natural skin colour more of a mocha tone than the paler, freckle-less image it was in the present day.

"Ah, Josephina does look very different now." Nora chuckled as she set Oswald's sandwiches down on the table. "She always hated that photo." She pointed to one of Jo's first school pictures; in which her hair was tightly pulled into two bunches and her freckles prominent on her rosy yet tanned face. "Her grandfather was Spanish…" Nora explained, "I always thought being slightly different to the other children through heritage made her special but Josephina hated it. She's always wanted to fit in and be this perfect carbon copy of every model and actress out there. I'm sure you tell her that she's beautiful all the time but…her self-esteem has never recovered from her high school years. That's why she's always wearing makeup and those ridiculously high shoes, I suppose."

Oswald thought for a moment; perhaps Jo's career choices had stemmed from this lack of self-respect. Maybe entertaining clients was his girlfriend's way of feeling desirable; although she was far from plain in Oswald's eyes.

"…How exactly did you meet my daughter, Paolo?" Nora asked suddenly, growing curious.

"Oh, through work." Oswald chuckled and clasped his hands together.

"You work at the call centre as well?"

That confirmed it: Nora Carnell was completely unaware of her daughter's true career. Even though that was probably for the best.

Deciding to increase the respect that Jo's mother had for him, Oswald decided to add some truth to his story. "No, no I'm a restaurant manager. I was forced to get in touch with the centre and after hearing Josephina's voice as she helped resolve my issue, I knew that I had to see her in person."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"I just wish Josephina had told me about you earlier, Paolo. She's always been so secretive with me, so distant…especially since her father died."

"…Oh, I'm sorry for your loss…was Josephina close to him?" Oswald was able to force enough sincerity to warrant belief from Nora, who nodded.

"They had common interests and I suppose that Donald was the better parent." Nora smiled tearfully, "he was such a good man, Paolo. He didn't deserve to be taken from us so cruelly…a-and for Josephina to witness it all…" She stopped; overcome by emotion even though she hid it well.

Oswald frowned; Jo had never mentioned her father or any murder. He'd have to ask her about it sometime when he found Jo in a receptive mood.

"When I came home, Josephina had to tell me what had happened…that some men had broken in and attacked Donald…she was so distraught. Neither of us got to see the body, but I suppose it was for the best." Nora straightened up and her smile returned. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me blubbering like a baby…what can I do for you, Paolo?"

"I'd like to prepare a date for Josephina so I'm here to learn more about her."

Nora smiled eagerly, "you're such a sweet man. I'll get my photo album."

* * *

During the time that Oswald spent gaining Nora Carnell's respect and trust, Jo had roamed the city in search of any bargains she could find. In particular, Jo was hoping to find some new clothes at a discount since she now had someone to dress nice for – a reason to ensure that she looked as attractive as possible.

Once she'd finished, Jo knew that it was nearing lunchtime and decided to treat herself to a salad before whatever date her new boyfriend had planned. Checking the street sign, Jo realised where she was and that she probably did owe a certain detective an apology. With the hope that he'd stopped in the neighbourhood for lunch, Jo made her way to the burger stand he'd previously mentioned and was more than happy to find him there with Detective Gordon.

When he noticed the dancer on the other side of the street, it never occurred to Harvey that she'd travelled to that part of town for him. In his mind it couldn't have been more than a coincidence – especially after their conversation the night before. However when Jo crossed the street and walked over to him, the detective realised that it was more than a coincidental run-in.

"Hey, I was hoping I'd find you here…" Jo looked from Harvey to Jim, deciding to try her hand at a joke. "Working hard or hardly working?"

Neither of them laughed.

The dancer grimaced; praying for any interruption to the awkward situation. Then there was also the horrendous stench of grease mixed with the typical Gotham pollution in the air which further added to the sick feeling in her stomach.

"What can we do for you, Ms. Carnell?" Harvey asked, not leaving the burger line. The detective himself wasn't sure who he was trying to fool by this level of professionalism towards the woman he'd asked out the night before. Even Jim could sense the tension between them.

"Oh," Jo needed to think of an excuse fast seeing as Harvey was choosing to forget about their disagreement. "Well, I just…wanted to say thank you. For not involving me in the Viper case, I mean. If there's one thing people in this city appreciate in such matters, it's anonymity." She turned to Harvey, "civilians and cops don't gel well in this community after all."

"Well maybe us cops are misunderstood…" Harvey replied as he met her gaze.

Jo shook her head, "no, I don't think so." She hastily turned to leave; feeling both angry and humiliated by the situation. "Enjoy your burgers, detectives…"

As soon as the dancer was out of earshot, Detective Gordon wasted no time in quizzing his partner on the subject of Jo Carnell's particularly frosty behaviour. "You were singing her praise the other day, what happened Harvey?"

"Nothin' happened." Harvey answered quickly in an attempt to brush off the encounter as insignificant. "Anyway, I thought you'd be glad to hear it. You're not her biggest fan."

"Maybe not, but you are." Jim laughed when Harvey gave him a look. "Harvey, you get that stupid grin on your face every time you see her."

"What're you saying, partner?"

"It's none of my business but I think you want to ask her out."

Harvey chuckled wryly, "you make it sound so damn easy."

Jim's eyes widened and he felt his face drop. "You already did." Truth be told, the very thought of his partner dating one of Mooney's dancers and the 'friend' of Oswald Cobblepot terrified him. Josephina Carnell was bad news in his book.

"Don't worry, she said no." Harvey shrugged, "she doesn't have the time, apparently."

Despite his desperation to tell Harvey that Jo had said no because of Oswald Cobblepot – who he hadn't actually killed that day at the docks – he held his tongue. It was best for all of their sakes, and their lives to be honest. If the truth got out, Jim, Harvey and Jo would find themselves in deep trouble with Falcone and Fish Mooney; although that would be after Oswald was given a bullet to the head.

Detective Gordon was realising how accurate Jo's words of advice had been; how useful her code would be in ensuring his own survival in a city of corruption, drugs, death and villains. Sometimes it was best to 'speak no evil.'

Perhaps blind eyes had the best perception after all.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jo reached her apartment, she was concerned to find that a police car had parked outside the building – and that Detectives Montoya and Allen were sat inside it – clearly waiting for someone.

Did they know that Oswald was alive?

Trying to act calm, Jo quickly walked past them and fumbled with the door; however she was stopped by the sound of a car door closing and turned around to see the detectives approaching her.

Jo tried her hardest to hide the grimace on her face as they asked her to go with them to the station to talk about Oswald Cobblepot; remaining silent throughout the journey there.

Upon their arrival, she was taken to an interrogation room so that the process could be carried out and Montoya tried her best to ease the clearly nervous performer into the questioning.

"The last time you were here we asked if you knew Oswald Cobblepot well." Montoya began, reading through the notes from their last session. "You both worked at Mooney's nightclub, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. But our shifts were so different that I hardly saw him." Jo glanced at the clock; sensing that there had been a breakthrough in her boyfriend's murder case.

"Did you see him on the day he disappeared?" Detective Allen asked, carefully watching Jo's behaviour.

"No, I didn't." Jo answered quickly. "Like I said, I'd rarely see him at work so we were never more than colleagues."

"Is it true that Detective Gordon has made several visits to Mooney's nightclub over the last few weeks?"

Taking a deep breath, Jo knew that she had to at least incorporate some truth into her statement. "I saw him there once, maybe twice." She thought for a moment; throwing Jim Gordon under the bus would probably have drawn any suspicion away from her but, even still, he had proven to be one of the 'good cops' – whatever that meant. "But I really wouldn't think anything of it. Detective Gordon was most likely just doing his job."

Montoya and Allen exchanged a knowing look before nodding and rising to their feet. "Thank you, Miss Carnell. You've been very helpful."

Jo was taken aback by the abrupt end to her interrogation but decided that it'd be best to avoid any confrontation so also stood up to leave.

On her way out, Jo noticed how intensely Detective Gordon was watching her; it was almost as if he relied on the performer to tell the truth in order to save his skin. Then Jo realised why she had been rushed in and out of another interrogation process involving Oswald Cobblepot's supposed murder.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Jo turned around to see Allen and Montoya restraining Detective Gordon while Harvey and Captain Essen looked on. While she knew it was stupid to try to help the detective – call it a death sentence – Jo couldn't stop herself from running over to prevent the arrest of a relatively good cop.

"I lied. I didn't shoot Oswald Cobblepot. I didn't shoot him, Bullock..!"

Unaware of the truth to Jim's words, Harvey nodded reassuringly. "Of course you didn't partner."

"No, I mean it." Jim turned to Jo desperately; almost begging her to come clean with just his eyes.

"Harvey Bullock you're under arrest for being an accomplice to the murder of Oswald Cobblepot." Detective Allen moved to apprehend the other detective while Jo continued to contemplate her own sanity. Was it really worth telling the truth if it meant putting a gun to all three of their heads?

Well, Jo was the only one who knew the truth. Not even Harvey could save his partner at this point. Besides, she rather liked Jim Gordon. And as for Harvey, despite the fact that his opinion of her would soon change if he learned of Jo's involvement with Oswald, she knew that he deserved to know. Perhaps it would secure their trust in her as an alliance. It didn't hurt to have friends in the force, after all. Especially if she was about to throw herself under the bus.

"Detective Gordon is telling the truth…" Jo sighed and stepped forward. "He's innocent and so is Detective Bullock. I'm sorry but—"

Suddenly, the main doors swung open and all heads turned to meet the figure standing there; forgetting completely about what Jo was about to say. When she followed their eyes towards the front of the room, Jo felt sick at what she saw – or rather, who.

"Holy crap…"

Straightening up, Oswald smiled. "Hello..!" As the entire precinct fell silent, he chuckled gleefully. "I am Oswald Cobblepot."

Harvey looked from his partner to Jo, who was nervously biting her lip – clearly she wouldn't have minded if the ground were to open up and swallow her right there. Feeling angry and lied to, he looked back at Jim. "You son of a bitch…"

"Harvey—"

Despite being restrained, the detective attempted to take a swing at Gordon. "You son of a bitch!"

In that moment, Oswald's eyes focused solely on the centre of the room where the detectives stood; he soon noticed Jo standing next to Detective Bullock with a look of dread on her face. He met her stare and Jo felt her whole world falling apart around her.

This was actually happening: Oswald's secret was out. She was going to be killed because of it.

Unless she pretended not to be close to him. Just that she was a witness to the false murder. Maybe then she'd have a chance at survival.

"I'm dead…" Jo muttered, almost staring straight through Oswald. "We're dead."

* * *

While Jo would've preferred to have been able to explain her knowledge of the situation to Harvey, she decided that it'd be best to leave quickly and quietly – making sure that Oswald followed shortly after. Hurrying down the stairs, she glared at her partner and indicated towards the door. "Come home in fifteen minutes." She muttered with a strong hint of annoyance. "Nobody can know where you're staying, understand?"

Oswald nodded obediently and watched as his girlfriend wasted no time in fleeing the scene before she was bombarded with questions that would lead to her own disappearance. He knew that Jo would be mad when he walked through the door; no doubt she'd raise her voice out of agitation and fear but Oswald wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd secretly revel in Jo's darker side – as well as her upmost fear of being found out. At least this way, Oswald would be able to make good on his promise: he'd protect her.

Still, she'd referred to it as 'home.' Not her apartment, it was theirs now, so surely Jo could only hold so much anger in her tiny form before she gave it up and crumpled in his arms like the delicate, yet fierce, paper doll she was.

And so, after slipping away from the GCPD, Oswald made his way to his favourite bakery to purchase a treat to sweeten his girlfriend before she could grow too angry. After all, Nora Carnell had insisted that cannoli was her daughter's favourite form of dessert. What could go wrong?

As Oswald had expected, Jo was standing restlessly by the door when he finally arrived.

"You're later than I expected." Was all his girlfriend said as she allowed him to enter the apartment – quickly slamming the door behind him. "I almost hoped someone had jumped you. At least then I'd have been free from this gun that has been against my head since you came to me that night." Jo frowned and pointed to the air. Clearly said gun was metaphorical only. "Just having you here now is like strapping a bomb to my chest. It could go off any minute and when it does I'm dead, along with everyone close to me."

"I…I sincerely apologise. What I did was rather reckless but…I figured that way we could live what most would consider a normal life."

Jo laughed cynically. "You call this normal? You've just made things so much more difficult for me. Now instead of looking over our shoulders for Fish's men, we'll be looking over our shoulders at straight down the barrel of a gun!"

"I'm sorry, Josephina. I thought it would be best, so I could take you out to dinner and not lie about my name."

"Don't even think about playing that card, Oswald. You didn't do this for me, you did it to cause trouble. You love attention and now you've got more than you bargained for."

Feeling doubtful that a round in the bedroom was going to occur anytime soon, Oswald held out the pink box to Jo with a forced look of deep apology on his pale face. "I brought you cannoli. Your favourite, right?"

Jo looked closely at the pink box in Oswald's hands; recalling what Detective Bullock had told her regarding the gunmens' murders. A pink box containing cannoli – just like this one. Initially, she convinced herself that it was merely coincidental; however it wasn't long before the realisation hit her. If anything, the robbery had benefited Oswald. Because of his supposedly brave actions, he had been promoted to restaurant manager, as well as gaining a seat beside Maroni at his table.

Then there was the fact that he'd splashed out hundreds of dollars on her diamond necklace.

"Oswald, do you remember the robbery at Bamonte's?" Jo's voice was calm as she decided to test Oswald's integrity before jumping to conclusions. Perhaps he could prove that he either didn't do it, or did but was truly remorseful. "Do you remember how the manager was killed right in front of me?"

"Oh, yes. It was truly tragic."

Jo chuckled, knowing that Oswald was guilty – but was planning to lie his way out. "Isn't it funny how you got promoted to restaurant manager as soon as those guys had left?"

Oswald knew that something wasn't right: Jo's typically warm behaviour had turned dark. It was exciting, yet he feared for their relationship. She was clearly onto him, and her judgement was certainly correct. Oswald simply stood in the middle of the room, still holding the box protectively. He didn't want to answer his lover for fear of losing her.

"Do you know what I heard? That the men that robbed Bamonte's were killed not long after. Poisoned by a pink box of cannoli." Jo needed to test Oswald's reaction. While the two events were not necessarily linked, the chances were too high to ignore. Besides, it was worth a guess since her boyfriend was clearly easy to break under pressure. "Just like that box in your hand. Isn't that funny?"

"That's…astonishing, Josephina my dear." Oswald held his breath and thought hard; needing a scapegoat to avoid Jo's further suspicion. "It must have been Frankie Carbone. He does love trouble, doesn't he?"

Shaking her head, Jo got closer to Oswald, a knowing smirk on her face. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing – the lies that Oswald was attempting to feed her were too amusing because they were just that. Lies.

"You're pathetic…that's the best you can do?" Jo threw the box at him. "It was you. You staged that damn robbery!"

Holding out his hands for protection, Oswald tried to steady his girlfriend; not having her on his side would have proven equally dangerous for both of them – as well as unbeneficial from other perspectives. "I…I merely—"

"You merely what, Oswald? Paid some men to kill the manager, to almost kill me, and take Maroni's money?" She laughed, "the best part is that you went back to kill them afterwards."

"You were never supposed to be there, Josephina. I'd have never put you in harm's way deliberately." Oswald straightened up and placed the box on the table, out of harm's way. "That's why I killed them. Because of what they did to you. They…they said some terrible things when I went to collect the money, about you. They were—"

"Don't play me for a fool. You offed them for the money, Oswald. Not for me."

"But I used that money to buy you nice things…the necklace, a-and…"

"Get out."

"Pardon?"

"I said, get out." Jo frowned and pointed to the door. "Now that everyone knows you're alive, you don't need me to hide you here."

"I do, I need you. I love you..! Where will I go?"

Jo shrugged and disappeared into the bedroom; returning with a small suitcase. Clearly, throwing him out had been the plan from the start of their conversation. "I want to live. The only way I can keep my head is if you go and never come back around here."

"Please Josephina, don't do anything rash…we love each other…we can be happy!" Oswald moved to kiss Jo but she pushed him away with a significant amount of force.

"No, Oswald you're insane..! Y-You knew exactly what to say! You made me think I was safe with you and I opened up to you but it was because you have this…this fixation with me! You want to protect me from the evil in this damned city but you're just as bad as Mooney and Maroni and Falcone. If you've kept this from me, what else are you hiding?" She sighed and opened the door. "Kitty was right about you, everyone was right about you – you're nothing but a penguin. A sad, desperate little penguin."

"Don't call me that. You know I don't like it..!" Oswald raised his own voice, still standing in the doorway, desperately trying to worm his way back in – not only into the apartment, but back into Jo's affection.

"You don't? Well how about Oswald _Hobblepot_..!" Jo gave Oswald one last push out of the door and quickly slammed it shut before her ex was able to break it down – or worse, talk his way back inside – and into her bed.

Then she headed into her bedroom and began getting ready for her shift at Mooney's as if nothing had happened. The only way for Jo to keep her job and her life was to be the first to tell Fish of Oswald's surprise reappearance – and that she'd not seen him until his dramatic entrance down at the precinct. It was believable; Jo just had to tell Fish that she'd been brought in for questioning and it was completely coincidental that she saw the umbrella guy there.

Jo could still hear Oswald's begging from the hallway. It truly was pathetic how, like a parasite, he refused to let go and move on. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of knowing she still cared, Jo turned her busted-up radio on full volume and continued to fix her makeup. There was no doubt that Oswald would wait outside for a commendable amount of time, Jo decided to escape via the stairwell – taking the cannoli box with her. It had to go, despite how much she wanted them.

* * *

Walking down the streets, Jo searched for the perfect place to dump the 'forbidden fruits' and soon saw a girl skulking in one of the alleyways. She was apparently homeless and alone, save for the few cats that lingered close. Jo had always known that Gotham was full of displaced orphans – she had seen many in the past, dotted around the streets – but they had usually been in groups. Never alone like this girl.

"Hey, those are some cool goggles." Jo smiled, hanging around the street just outside the alley. It wasn't exactly the best conversation starter in history but Jo admittedly had no idea how to approach this teenage girl, since she was used to spending time around people older than her, rather than younger.

The girl observed Jo carefully; it was evident that she had trust issues but, in a city like Gotham, who could blame her - especially since she was orphaned and homeless. "Thanks…you are…?"

"I'm Jo." She glanced quickly at the cats then back to the girl. "You really like cats don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." The teenage girl paused. "Call me Cat."

"Cat, alright." Jo paused; it was definitely a fake name but she understood why a young street urchin would be reluctant to tell a complete stranger any personal details. "Do you like cannoli?"

"I dunno." Cat noticed the box in Jo's hands – was she offering her some food? "I don't want any charity."

"Don't be silly, this is quality stuff. Here," Jo placed the box on the ground next to the girl. "I haven't touched them, they're fresh." She laughed as Cat cautiously opened the pink box. "They taste amazing, I promise you'll like them."

"Thanks." For the first time, she stared directly at Jo with a hint of a smile.

"You're welcome." Jo smiled and turned to leave. "Take care."

Cat watched as Jo continued walking down the street; she'd been kind but it was obvious that she was also troubled. After countless days and nights on the cold streets of Gotham, Cat had learned how to read the emotions of those that passed her by – distress being a common sentiment of late. Still, she wasn't going to argue if this upset meant that complete strangers would give her offerings of food. And after the first bite, Cat really hoped that she'd see Jo again; especially if she was carrying another pink box of cannoli.


End file.
